Je n'ai pas mon permis de conduire
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Watanuki est étudiant en gestion, contre sa volonté. En fait, c'est son copain qui le force ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Drame

Coucou ! C'est re-moi !

J'ai envie d'aller un peu dans le drame ... préparez vos mouchoirs ... T.T

Bon, y a un peu d'humour, mais juste pour la forme ...

J'espère que ce sera bien ... c'est en rentrant chez ma grand-mère un samedi soir que j'ai eu l'idée ! XD

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je vais éviter le OOC, comme c'est pas du tout le même contexte ... mais si vraiment je le frôle, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Et sur ce, je dis bonne lecture !

BISOUS À TOUS MES FANS !! JE VOUS AIME TOUUUUUUUUUUS EUH !! #

**Je n'ai pas mon permis de conduire.**

**Chapitre 1**

¤ Il faisait tout juste jour. Kimihiro Watanuki entendit le réveil sonner. Il tapa lourdement dessus pour l'éteindre. Il se réveilla difficilement. Il avait très mal dormi.

À côté de lui, un grand et très bel homme, aux cheveux décolorés et au visage anguleux, dormait à côté de lui. Il avait l'air dans un sommeil plus que profond ... ¤

Watanuki : ... tu ne changeras jamais, Shinji ...

¤ Il se leva et le borda, avant de se préparer pour aller au boulot.

Watanuki faisait des études en gestion. Il rêvait d'être mangaka, mais Shinji ne voulait pas. Avec un métier pareil, Watanuki n'aurait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Et puis "Ce n'est pas un travail sérieux". "Les artistes ne servent à rien".

Alors il se contentait de suivre ses cours en gestion, comme il le faisait quand il l'avait rencontré.

Shinji était plus âgé que lui. De 5 ans, ce qui était pas mal. Watanuki, lui, avait 22 ans. Shinji en avait donc 27 ( au cas où vous ne sauriez pas compter ! XD ).

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans son école. Watanuki commençait ses études et Shinji, lui, les terminaient.

Watanuki était très seul. La risée de tout le monde.

Shinji était la seule personne qui s'intéressait à lui.

La seule personne ...

Le jour où Shinji quittait l'école, Watanuki lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Et Shinji avait répondu, avec un sourire : "On se voit ce soir ?".

Watanuki était heureux, ce jour-là.

Très heureux.

Et là, ça faisait 3 ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas tellement de conversation entre eux.

Mais, pour Watanuki, l'amour était là.

Pourtant tout le monde savait que Shinji n'était qu'un beau salaud.

Mais Watanuki était aveugle.

Il l'avait toujours été ...

Watanuki sortit de chez lui. Il attendait sur le trottoir.

Il attendait le taxi.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas le permis de conduire.

Shinji ne voulait pas.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Watanuki aille n'importe où sans son autorisation.

Shinji était très méfiant ... on ne savait pas, peut-être que Watanuki était capable de le tromper ...

Et Watanuki obéissait sans réfléchir.

... si seulement il avait su, ce connard, comme son Watanuki l'aimait ... il n'aurait jamais pu le tromper ...

... si seulement il lui avait fait confiance, si il l'avait aimé comme il aurait dû l'aimer ...

... Watanuki n'aurait pas été capable de le tromper ...

Watanuki attendait toujours le taxi. Il était en retard.

Mais il arriva quand même ...

Watanuki l'appela, et entra.

La voiture l'amena à son école.

Il se mit alors au travail, devant son ordinateur. Travaux pratiques.

Son voisin, Taokama, un vrai bavard, lui demanda s'il allait bien.

Comme il le demandait à tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Et Watanuki avait tendance à lui raconter sa vie ...

Taokama était son journal intime vivant, entre autres ... ¤

Watanuki : Un peu fatigué ... Shinji dormait encore. Il est toujours fatigué après une journée de boulot. Il m'a sauté dessus hier quand je suis rentré, le pauvre ... Mais il a l'air d'aller finalement. Ah ! Et puis le taxi-driver de nuit est parti à la retraite ! Ce soir je vais voir son remplaçant ... d'après ce qu'il m'a raconter, son remplaçant est un peu plus jeune que toi et moi, tu te rends compte ?! Il connait toutes les rues de Tokyo par coeur alors qu'il a seulement 25 ans ! Enfin ... c'est leur métier à ces gens-là ... et puis il paraît qu'il est pas très bavard, un vrai mur ... mais très gentil quand même. J'espère qu'il sera aussi sympa que Kotoro-san parce que c'est fatiguant parfois la gestion, y a des jours où je me casserais bien de cette école pour dessiner ! Mais bon ... Shinji me dit que c'est pas ce qu'il y a mieux pour moi ... il a sûrement raison...

¤ Taokama l'avait déjà oublié. Il discutait avec son copain à côté. ¤

Watanuki : ¤soupire¤ C'est bien la peine de vouloir prendre de mes nouvelles ...

¤ Il se remit à son travail, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ...

Le midi, il essaya d'appeler Shinji sur son portable. Mais visiblement, il l'a éteint.

Pourquoi ? Watanuki savait très bien ... "Tu sais que j'ai pas le temps quand je travaille ! On se voit le soir de toute façon ..."

Il partit donc retravailler.

Jusqu'au soir tard.

Il était fatigué ... d'une fatigue inimaginable ...

Il se sent comme mort.

Mais bon, il se dit que Shinji devait être encore plus fatigué que lui. Même s'il embauchait plus tard et qu'il rentrait tard simplement parce qu'il avait bu avec des copains. Mais lui il ne fait que des études. Shinji travaille.

Il descendit sur le trottoir, regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir la voiture arriver.

Il n'y avait rien, pour l'instant. ¤

Watanuki : ... il n'est pas en retard ... il devrait passer dans 5 minutes ...

¤ 5 minutes qui paraissèrent longues. Si longues ...

Il voulait rentrer. Vraiment.

Ses études ne lui plaisaient pas.

Sa vie était monotone et sans intérêt.

Il était désenchanté ...

Le taxi finit par arriver. Watanuki l'appela avec insistance. Le conducteur ne l'avait pas raté. Il se gara sur le côté, juste devant lui.

Watanuki ouvrit la porte arrière et s'installa. Il était heureux, car il faisait froid dehors. Ici, il faisait bon ...

Il regarda le conducteur. C'était bien un jeune homme.

Il avait de larges épaules, et se tenait bien droit, fier. Il portait le même costume que M. Kotoro : un costume-cravate noir et blanc, et des gants blancs. ¤

Watanuki : Bonjour, monsieur.

¤ Le conducteur tourna sa tête vers lui ... ¤

Conducteur : Où je vous emmène ?

¤ Cet homme, en plus d'être jeune, était très beau ...

Il avait un air nonchalant, et à la fois très fier. Son visage était carré, avec des traits très fins. Ses cheveux noirs, bien discipliné, lui donnaient une légère frange, un peu éfillée, qui mettaient ses yeux fins en valeur. Il avait le regard d'or, mille braises y brillaient ... ¤

Watanuki, ébloui par sa beauté : ... au 36 bis de Shinjuku ...

Conducteur, regardant devant lui, puis démarrant la route : C'est loin.

Watanuki : Ouais, j'habite loin d'ici ...

¤ Le conducteur ne répondit pas, cette fois. Il continua sa route.

Silencieusement. ¤

Watanuki : _... Kotoro-san l'avait dit ... pas très bavard, le gars ..._

¤ Il continuait de conduire, sans discuter ...

... mais Watanuki voulait en savoir plus sur lui ...

... Watanuki était curieux ... ¤

Watanuki : Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Conducteur : Shizuka Dôméki.

Watanuki, s'attendant à ce qu'il ne réponde pas : ...

Dôméki : Et vous ?

Watanuki : Moi ?... euh ... je ... Kimihiro Watanuki ...

Dôméki : ... "Watanuki" ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... ça s'écrit pas comme "1er Avril" ?

Watanuki, très énervé : Ouais !! Et je suis né un 1er Avril !! Là !! Voilà !! C'est drôle, hein !?

Dôméki : ... je vois ...

Watanuki : ...que... que cherchez-vous à dire par-là !?

Dôméki : Rien.

Watanuki : Si !! Ca vous fait rire !! Allez, avouez !!

Dôméki : C'est marrant mais c'est pas à ça que je pensais ...

Watanuki : Alors vous pensiez à quoi !?

Dôméki : ... à rien.

Watanuki : Rhaaaaaah !! C'est pas vrai ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... on devait se moquer de vous, quand vous étiez petit ...

Watanuki : C'est sûr qu'avec un nom comme ça !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : _Mais alors vraiment pas bavard pour deux sous le gars !_

Dôméki : ... vous sortez du boulot, là ?

Watanuki : Ouais, je fais des études de gestion en entreprise.

Dôméki : Ah. Y a de l'avenir.

Watanuki : Vous parlez ! C'est pas ce que je veux faire !

Dôméki : Alors pourquoi vous faites des études de gestion ?

Watanuki : Parce que c'est un métier qui sert à quelque chose.

Dôméki : ?... Dans ce cas-là, à quoi je sers ? Je ne fais que conduire.

Watanuki : C'est encore utile ... par rapport au métier que je veux vraiment faire ...

Dôméki : ... vous voulez faire quoi ?

Watanuki : J'aimerais devenir... ha, c'est aussi ridicule que mon nom !...

Dôméki : Dites quand même.

Watanuki, très mal à l'aise : ... mangaka ...

Dôméki : Ah ouais.

Watanuki : Pas très intéressant, hein ?...

Dôméki : ... hum ... vous voulez mon avis ?

Watanuki : Dites.

Dôméki : C'est plus intéressant que de faire de la gestion.

Watanuki : Comment ça ?

Dôméki : Ben ... un mec dans la gestion, il gère. Un mangaka, il fait rêver des gens.

Watanuki : ... et alors ?

Dôméki : Le monde manque cruellement de fantaisie.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : S'il n'y a personne pour faire rêver les gens, comment on fait pour être heureux ? Dans la société où nous vivions, nous avons besoin de rêver.

Watanuki : ... ha ...

¤ Watanuki se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux. ¤

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Watanuki : Si mon amant vous entendait !...

Dôméki : ... votre amant ... c'est lui qui vous a mis dans la tête que votre souhait était inutile ?

Watanuki : QUOI ?!...n...NON !! PAS DU TOUT !!...c'est juste que...que...il a...raison...enfin...je crois...

Dôméki : En gros, vous n'avez pas d'opinion propre.

Watanuki : ET POURQUOI CA !?

Dôméki : Si vous écoutez votre amant tout le temps sans prendre compte de vos envies alors vous n'avez pas d'opinion propre.

Watanuki : Qu...vous...MÊLEZ-VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE !! DE QUEL DROIT ME JUGEZ-VOUS COMME CA !?

Dôméki : Je ne fais que constater.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki se sentait vraiment troublé ...

... mais pourquoi il se mêlait de ses affaires comme ça, ce con !?

Et pourtant, il avait raison ...

Après tout, pourquoi faisait-il des études, si ce qu'il voulait réellement n'était pas de ce domaine ? ¤

Watanuki : ... oui, mais ... mais ... je ... je veux seulement ... que ... que mon amant soit fier de moi ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... mais êtes-vous heureux en vivant comme ça ?

Watanuki : ... je ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... non ... je déteste mon boulot ...

Dôméki : Ouais ... vous ne seriez pas aussi fatigué si ça vous plaisait réellement ...

Watanuki : ... hum ... mais Shinji dit que c'est mieux pour moi ...

Dôméki : ... Shinji ... c'est le nom de votre amant ?

Watanuki : Ouais.

Dôméki : ... vous êtes trop amoureux de cet homme ...

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce que...

Dôméki : S'il vous force à faire quelque chose qui ne vous épanouit pas, alors il vous rendra malheureux.

Watanuki, choqué : Vous ne le connaissez pas !!

Dôméki : Si vous aimez vraiment cet homme, et que c'est réciproque, alors vous pouvez lui dire que vous n'êtes pas heureux comme ça. Il comprendra.

Watanuki : BIEN SÛR QU'IL COMPRENDRA !!

¤ Il silence s'installa.

... Watanuki regarda ses pieds ... ¤

Watanuki : ... enfin ... je pense ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, vraiment troublé : ...

Dôméki : On arrive.

Watanuki, levant la tête : ...

¤ En effet, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement ... ¤

Dôméki, se garant : Ayez confiance en vous. Il vous aime, non ?

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

Dôméki : Alors il saura vous écouter.

Watanuki : ... j'espère ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je dois vous payer, non ?

Dôméki : Ouais.

¤ Watanuki sortit son porte-feuille. ¤

Dôméki : Alors ça fera 2000 ¥, et 1000 de plus pour la thérapie.

Watanuki : QUOI !?

Dôméki : C'est une blague ! C'est 2000 ¥.

Watanuki, version chat enragé : J'ESPÈRE BIEN !!... 2000 ... tenez !

Dôméki, prenant les billets : Merci.

Watanuki : Je vous remercie pour les conseils ...

Dôméki : Je vous sentais mal. J'estimais ça normal de vous aider.

Watanuki, avec un sourire triste : ... merci ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Bonsoir, Dôméki-san.

Dôméki : Bonsoir. Et bon courage.

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

¤ Il sortit de la voiture. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, alors que le taxi partit. Watanuki le regarda s'éloigner d'ici. ¤

Watanuki : _... pas très bavard ... rentre-dedans ... mais très gentil ... je le reverrai demain ..._

¤ Il entra et monta les escaliers. ¤

Watanuki : _... j'espère qu'on fera pas une thérapie tous les soirs ... parce que ça ne le concerne pas, merde !... mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler ... tout ce que j'appréhende ... c'est ... la réaction de Shinji ... j'espère qu'il le prendra bien ..._

¤ Il entra dans l'appartement ...

Shinji était assis à la table. Il faisait dos à la porte d'entrée. Il regardait le feu de cheminée brûler ... ¤

Watanuki : Bonjour Shinji.

Shinji, se retournant : Kimihiro ? Tu es rentré ?

Watanuki : Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon je ne serais pas là !

¤ Shinji vint le voir et le prit dans ses bras ... ¤

Shinji : ... j'ai toujours l'impression d'attendre une éternité quand je rentre ici ...

Watanuki, passant ses bras autour de lui : Oui, je sais ... toi aussi tu m'as manqué ...

¤ Ils s'embrassèrent longuement ...

Shinji voulut prolonger encore, mais Watanuki s'arrêta. ¤

Watanuki : J'ai eu une journée fatiguante ... je suis à plat ...

Shinji, cherchant à l'embrasser : Moi aussi ...

Watanuki, partant vers la table sous les yeux de chien battu de Shinji : Non, mais je veux dire ... fatigué dans le sens que ...

Shinji : Oui ?

Watanuki, s'installant dans une chaise : ... je m'ennuie, au boulot ...

Shinji : Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant intéressant, la gestion ...

Watanuki : ... ben ... en fait ...

Shinji, s'approchant de lui par derrière : En fait ?

Watanuki : ... ce ... n'est pas ... ma vocation ... ça ne m'intéresse pas ...

Shinji : Mais tu te débrouilles bien ... je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'ennuie ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : Tu sais, je veux que tu aies un travail intéressant qui t'épanouisse ...

Watanuki, timidement : Justement ... je ne sais pas ... si je suis vraiment épanoui ... dans ce travail-là ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki, qui a peur mais qui tente d'affronter : ... Shinji, je n'aime pas la gestion ! Je veux faire du manga, tu comprends ?!

¤ Un silence se fit dans l'appartement ...

... un silence pesant ... ¤

Shinji : ... du manga ...

¤ Il se mit à rire ... un rire qui blessait Watanuki ...

... il n'aimait pas ce rire-là ... ¤

Shinji : Kimihiro ... ce n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu vaux plus que ça. Tu le sais très bien.

Watanuki : Mais c'est ce que j'aime !

Shinji, retournant la chaise où est assis Watanuki en face de lui : Il faut que tu fasses la différence entre le travail et les passions. Mêler les deux, c'est toujours mauvais ! Parce que le travail détruit la passion. Si tu aimes les mangas, et que tu deviens un mangaka dépendant de ton éditeur, tu vas être dégoûté ... et tu n'auras plus de passion ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji, presque méprisant : Et après tu te jetteras dans mes bras en pleurant, et tu me diras "Tu avais raison, Shinji ! J'aurais dû t'écouter !" ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il prit le brun dans ses bras, possessivement ... ¤

Shinji : ... tu sais que j'ai raison ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : Être mangaka, ce n'est pas un travail ... ça n'a pas d'intérêt ... juste à faire croire à des gens aussi naïfs que toi que la vie est simple ... mais ce n'est que de l'imaginaire ... il faut que tu ouvres les yeux ... et que tu sois plus objectif ... à quoi ça sert d'être artiste ?... on pourrait très bien s'en passer de leurs créations ... ce n'est pas la vie ... ça ne sert à rien ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki, cette fois-ci, ne pensa pas la même chose que Shinji.

Il osa penser différemment ...

... il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dôméki, il y a quelques minutes ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je ne suis pas d'accord ...

Shinji : Tu y vois un intérêt, toi ?

Watanuki : ... les gens ... ont ... besoin ... de rêver ... et c'est ... un soulagement ... que de penser à autre chose ... qu'à leurs malheurs ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : ... justement ... c'est une drogue ... tu sais, comme la cocaïne ... t'en prends et puis tu oublies ... c'est facile ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : ... tu le sais très bien, toi qui avait un ancien dealer pour frère ... souviens-toi ... qu'il en est mort ...

Watanuki, prenant comme une baffe en pleine figure : ...

Shinji : Allez, ne t'en fais pas ... je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas finir par aimer ... tu verras ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki n'a pas envie de répondre "oui", comme il le faisait toujours.

Il n'était pas d'accord ...

... mais il n'osait pas le lui dire ... ¤

Shinji : Alors ? On fait quoi ?

Watanuki, se levant de sa chaise : Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ...

Shinji : Déjà ? On s'est à peine vus ...

Watanuki : Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est presque une heure du matin ...

Shinji, se collant à lui par derrière en posant ses mains sur ses épaules : Mais j'ai pas sommeil ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : ... allez ...

Watanuki : ... ¤soupir¤ ...

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Je sais, c'est triste comme histoire ... mais vous aimez quand même, hein ? T.T

Mais vous allez me dire que vous n'aimiez pas, vous ne seriez pas sur cette page ! Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs !

Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

BISOUS À TOUTES LES COPINES !! GROOOOOOOOOOS BISOUS !!

Bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 2**

¤ Ce fut finalement une soirée comme une autre.

Et le lendemain, Watanuki partit travailler avec autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

C'est-à-dire aucun.

Le taxi-driver du matin l'emmena. Il ne lui parla pas, comme toujours. Cet homme-là, il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Si il lui parlait, c'était mort.

Des engueulades à tout bout-de-champ.

Et fatigué comme il était, hors de question de se friter avec lui ...

Il arriva au cours, et s'installa à côté de Taokama, comme toujours ... ¤

Taokama : Salut ! Comment ça va ?

Watanuki : ... je suis fatigué ... de plus en plus ... je n'avais pas forcément envie de coucher avec Shinji mais bon ... je n'ai toujours pas pu refuser. De toute façon, on ne se voit pas souvent alors je peux comprendre qu'il veuille autant de moi ... J'ai rencontré mon nouveau taxi-driver hier soir ! Shizuka Dôméki qu'il s'appelle ! Il m'a tapé sur le système au début ! Il ne parlait presque pas, et quand il a ouvert la bouche c'était pour savoir pourquoi j'allais pas ! C'est vrai que j'étais déprimé hier soir mais bon, je vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal ! J'ai voulu le remettre à sa place pour qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, et puis il a fini par critiquer Shinji ! Il ne le connait même pas !

Taokama :¤soupire¤

Watanuki, qui était parti dans son élan : Mais en fin de compte ... il a fini par me dire des choses qui ... qui m'ont rappelé pourquoi j'avais décidé d'entreprendre certains projets ... Shinji m'avait fait oublié tout ça ... en fait, il a seulement cherché à m'aider ... il m'a encouragé à en discuter avec Shinji ... il m'a beaucoup rassuré ... et je n'ai pas eu peur de contredire Shinji ! Ca ne m'était pas arrivé avant ... mais Shinji ne m'a pas écouté ... j'ai été vraiment déçu ... Mais je pense que Dôméki-san a raison. Je dois lui dire ce que je pense au lieu de faire comme si j'étais toujours d'accord avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?

¤ Mais Taokama discutait, comme toujours, avec son voisin ... ¤

Watanuki : ... bah, tant pis ...

¤ Il continua, toute la journée, avec la lassitude habituelle qu'il ressent au travail.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était plus éprouvant que d'habitude ...

... beaucoup plus éprouvant ...

Il avait hate d'appeller Shinji pour se détendre, et parler un petit peu ...

Mais, comme toujours, il n'avait pas allumé son portable. ¤

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il prit donc une décision, qu'il n'avait jamais prise jusque là ... ¤

_"...laissez un message, je vous rappellerai ultérieurement."_

BIP

Watanuki : Allô, Shinji ?... C'est Kimihiro ... je voulais te dire que ... que tu pourrais peut-être me consacrer un peu de temps le midi ... le travail n'est pas facile et je t'appelle à chaque fois ... j'ai jamais le temps de vraiment te parler ... je pense qu'on pourrait le faire à ce moment-là, non ?... ce serait une bonne chose ... je sais que tu as le temps alors pense-y ... bisous, je t'aime.

¤ Et il raccrocha.

Shinji lui interdisait de lui envoyer des messages "inutiles". Surtout si c'était pour lui reprocher quelque chose.

Mais là, c'était une urgence. Watanuki n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de réconfort ...

L'après-midi passa très lentement.

Les cours lui semblaient monotones.

Il avait les yeux lourds ; si ses paupières s'étaient refermées, il serait parti dans un profond sommeil ...

Mais il tenait bon, il continuait sans relâche.

Et les devoirs à faire sur place le soir étaient de trop.

Mais que foutait-il là ?!

Il se posait la question bien des fois ...

... mais il n'osait pas y remédier ...

... quoique ... ¤

Watanuki : _... et si j'achetais des feuilles de canson et de l'encre ?... avec une plume ?... et des stylos à couleurs ?... je pourrais sécher deux ou trois cours dans la journée pour me consacrer à l'écriture d'un manga ... Shinji ne saura rien ... non, c'est une mauvaise idée de sécher ..._

¤ Minuit arriva très vite, et Watanuki venait de terminer son travail.

Enfin il pouvait quitter ce bâtiment de fous ...

Il sortit sur le trottoir et commença à surveiller les voitures.

Il faisait froid ... il en tremblait ...

... l'hiver allait être rude cette année ...

... déjà fin Décembre ... ¤

Watanuki : !!

¤ Il appella le taxi qui passait. Il se gara. ¤

Watanuki, ouvrant la porte : Bonsoir !

Dôméki : Bonsoir.

Watanuki : ... Dôméki-san ...

Dôméki : Entrez vite avant que vous ne deveniez un glaçon ambulant.

Watanuki, s'agaçant : Très drôle !!

¤ Il s'installa sur le fauteuil arrière, et referma la porte. ¤

Watanuki, fatigué : ...

Dôméki : Je vous ramène chez vous ?

Watanuki : ... ouais !...

¤ Dôméki démarra. ¤

Dôméki : Ca s'est passé comment hier soir ?

Watanuki : Le fiasco total. Il m'a encore embobiné. J'ai rien pu faire.

Dôméki : ... il ne vous a même pas écouté ?

Watanuki : Si, mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose à y redire ... et ses arguments sont ... imparables ...

Dôméki : Des arguments ? Comme ?

Watanuki : ...

_**"... c'est une drogue ... tu sais, comme la cocaïne ... t'en prends et puis tu oublies ... c'est facile ... tu le sais très bien, toi qui avait un ancien dealer pour frère ... souviens-toi ... qu'il en est mort ..."**_

Watanuki : ... des arguments ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... vous préférez le garder pour vous ?...

Watanuki : ... ce sont des choses très personnel ...

Dôméki : D'accord ...

Watanuki : ... mais je pense que je vais quand même faire du manga ! J'en ai marre de mon boulot, il me fatigue !

Dôméki : Je vois ça.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Vous prenez le taxi tous les soirs ?

Watanuki : Ouais, j'ai pas mon permis de conduire ...

Dôméki : ... tiens. C'est rare les gens qui n'ont pas leur permis.

Watanuki : Je sais. Mais je ne l'ai pas, voilà.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : ...

Dôméki : Pourquoi votre amant ... comment il s'appelle déjà ... Shinji ?

Watanuki : Shinji.

Dôméki : Pourquoi il ne vient pas vous chercher ?

Watanuki : Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire la route le soir.

Dôméki : ... c'est tout ?

Watanuki : Hum.

Dôméki : Mais ce serait plus pratique si vous aviez votre permis.

Watanuki : Il ne veut pas.

Dôméki : Il ne veut pas ?

Watanuki : Il ne veut pas.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Pourquoi ?

Watanuki : Vous m'en posez de ces questions !! J'en sais rien !!

Dôméki : Il ne veut pas que vous ayez votre permis et il ne vous dit pas pourquoi ?

Watanuki : Mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire !? Je me débrouille bien comme ça !!

Dôméki : Ouais mais ça vous ruine.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca me dépasse. Qu'il refuse que vous fassiez du manga, si c'est pour votre bien, je peux encore comprendre, mais de refuser de vous donner une indépendance ...

Watanuki : Mais je suis parfaitement indépendant !!

Dôméki : Non. Si vous n'avez pas votre permis, vous ne pouvez pas allez où vous voulez et faire ce que vous voulez. Il contrôle tout ce que vous faites. Je trouve ça nul et dégueulasse.

Watanuki : C'est de mon amant dont vous parlez !

Dôméki : Je sais. Mais personne n'est tout blanc.

Watanuki : Il a sûrement peur que j'aie un accident ...

Dôméki : ¤manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive¤ Vous voulez rire ! Il ne vous laisserait même pas prendre le taxi dans ce cas-là !

Watanuki : ... vous avez raison ...

Dôméki : ... Il faut qu'il arrête d'avoir la main entière sur vous. Vous êtes une personne, non ? Faites-lui comprendre.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki commençait à se rendre compte que Shinji était un salaud avec lui.

Déjà qu'il avait des choses à lui reprocher, il était assez choqué d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation ...

... il en avait mal au ventre ... ¤

Dôméki, qui a vu dans le rétro qu'il n'allait pas : Hé ! Ca va pas ?

Watanuki, blanc : ... j'ai quelques vertiges ...

Dôméki : Vous voulez que je m'arrête ?

Watanuki : ... non, ça va passer ... continuez ...

Dôméki : Vous êtes sûr ?

Watanuki : Ouais, ça va aller ...

Dôméki : Bon ...

¤ Il continua le chemin, mais il était quand même inquiet pour Watanuki.

Il arriva à un feu rouge. Il s'arrêta.

Watanuki fixa longuement Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki, partant au quart de tour car il est mal à l'aise : Mais pourquoi vous prenez tant d'importance à savoir si je vais bien ou pas ?! On ne se connaît même pas !...

¤ Dôméki tourna sa tête vers lui. Il ancra son regard brûlant dans celui de son passager ... ¤

Watanuki : ¤rougit¤

¤ Dôméki regarda les feux. ¤

Dôméki : J'aime pas les gens tristes.

Watanuki : ... ouais, mais ... vous en faites quand même trop pour moi ... je pourrais très bien me débrouiller seul ...

Dôméki : Je ne pense pas que vous vous en seriez sorti tout seul ... vu la façon dont vous réagissez quand je vous en parle ... votre situation vous paraît tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ...

Watanuki : ... vous savez ... après trois ans de vie commune, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'il avait une telle importance sur mon malaise ... je suis toujours heureux à l'idée de le revoir ... on ne discute pas beaucoup, mais rien que de le savoir près de moi me rassure ... vous comprenez ?...

Dôméki : ... je comprends très bien ...

Watanuki : ... hum ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Si vous en souffrez autant, c'est que vous l'aimez vraiment beaucoup ...

Watanuki : ... des fois ... je me demande vraiment ... s'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, la voix sinistre : ... et maintenant que je vous en parle ... je me pose la question de plus en plus ...

Dôméki, se retournant : Excusez-moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me mêler à ça.

Watanuki : Non, je vous assure que c'est pas de votre faute !... le feu est vert ...

Dôméki : Ah, merci.

¤ Il redémarra. ¤

Watanuki : Ca faisait déjà un moment que je me posais des questions à ce sujet. Seulement ... je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il ait une attitude plutôt limite avec moi.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... et maintenant ... je vois peu à peu qu'au fond ... j'avais raison !... Mais je ne suis pas pessimiste. Je suis sûr que je peux lui faire comprendre que j'attends plus de lui. Après tout, c'est comme ça dans un couple. Il y a des hauts et des bas. Tout n'est pas tout rose.

Dôméki : Ouais. C'est bien que vous y pensiez. Vous n'avez plus qu'à le convaincre.

Watanuki : ... ça va être dûr, je sens ...

Dôméki : Mais sûrement pas impossible.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il commença à sourire. ¤

Watanuki : Merci. J'avais besoin de l'entendre.

Dôméki : Je suis content que vous repreniez du poil de la bête.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Il faut que vous soyez heureux dans votre vie. Alors faites en sorte de l'être. Votre amant le comprendra.

Watanuki : ... merci ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki ferma à demi les yeux.

Puis complètement.

Il s'endormit ... ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki-kun ?

Watanuki : ... zzzzzzz ...

Dôméki : _... il dort ..._

¤ Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva chez Shinji.

Watanuki dormait toujours. Il était très fatigué ... cette journée avait été éprouvante ... ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki-kun. On est arrivés.

Watanuki : ... zzzzzzzzzz ...

Dôméki : Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki, se réveillant juste : ...

Dôméki : Il faut que vous descendiez. Je veux bien vous garder un peu plus j'ai fini mon quotat mais Shinji va s'impatienter.

Watanuki, se redressant en détâchant sa ceinture : ... ouais, c'est vrai ...

¤ Il s'étira. ¤

Watanuki : Je vous paye ...

Dôméki : C'est pas la peine.

Watanuki : Mais c'est votre boulot, et puis le trajet est long !! Je dois vous payer !!

Dôméki : Vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer autrement. Alors je refuse que vous me payiez.

Watanuki : No...

Dôméki : 2000 ¥ tous les soirs c'est beaucoup, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il chercha dans son porte-feuille alors que Dôméki soupira. ¤

Watanuki, tendant le billet : 500 ¥. Je ne vous donnerai pas moins.

¤ Dôméki prit le billet. ¤

Dôméki : ... comme vous voudrez ...

Watanuki : Merci pour tout. Encore une fois ...

Dôméki : Je vous ai dit hier que c'était pas la peine ...

Watanuki : C'est normal que je vous remercie, non ?

Dôméki : ... Allez-y.

Watanuki : Ouais. Bonne soirée Dôméki-san.

Dôméki : Bonne soirée.

Watanuki, en sortant : Et faites attention à vous en route !

Dôméki : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais ça toute la soirée !

Watanuki : ¤léger rire¤

¤ Il referma la porte. Dôméki repartit.

Watanuki le regarda s'éloigner. ¤

Watanuki : _... finalement, je crois que je l'apprécie ... c'est quelqu'un de bien ..._

¤ ... ¤

Watanuki : _Bon, je commence à avoir froid, moi ... À la maison ! Dans les bras de Shinji ! Allez hop !_

¤ Il entra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers. Puis il entra dans son appartement. ¤

Watanuki : Shinji, je suis ren...

¤ Shinji était debout, en plein milieu de l'appartement, les bras croisés.

Il l'attendait. ¤

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : ... alors comme ça, je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi ?...

Watanuki : ...je...je ne voulais pas...te...

Shinji : Alors que moi, je pense à toi toute la journée, je t'attends le soir pendant deux heures, avant de me donner à toi, et toi tu oses me dire QUE JE NE M'OCCUPE PAS ASSEZ DE TOI !?

Watanuki : Je voulais juste te parler ! Je me sentais pas bien ...

Shinji : Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas bien quand tu es loin. Seulement, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

Watanuki : Et quand tu manges ?

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : ... on ne parle pas beaucoup ... dès qu'on se voit, c'est pour ... bref, je pensais qu'on pouvait profiter de cette pause ... c'est tout ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir sacrifier mon temps.

Watanuki : Je sais que tu as une heure et demie de battement ! Alors je me suis dit que...

Shinji : Je crois que je ne me suis pas fait comprendre. J'ai besoin de repos.

Watanuki : Parce que je te fatigue ?

Shinji : Bien sûr que non, tu ne me fatigues pas ! Je veux seulement être seul à ce moment-là ! T'as pas tout le temps besoin de moi à ce que je sache !

Watanuki : ... tu te contredis ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : Tu m'as dit que tu sacrifiais ton temps ... et maintenant tu me dis que tu veux être seul ... il faut savoir ce que tu veux ...

¤ Shinji, sur le coup, lui met une violente gifle, qui lui fit très mal ... ¤

Watanuki, sa main sur sa joue, choqué : ...Shinji...

Shinji : Tu dis n'importe quoi ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : J'en ai assez ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : Tu gâches la soirée ... avec tes messages insultants ... tu me dégoûtes ...

Watanuki : Mais je...

Shinji : Je t'ai dit de te taire !!

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : ...

Shinji : Et maintenant tu te mets à pleurer ... tu me fais vraiment pitié ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : Et si on allait se coucher ? Je préfère dormir que de t'entendre te plaindre.

Watanuki : ...d'a...d'accord...je...j'arrive...

¤ Ils partirent se coucher.

Shinji eut encore envie de faire l'amour, et Watanuki ne résista pas. Même s'il n'avait pas envie du tout.

La soirée fut, une fois de plus, une soirée comme les autres.

Une soirée monotone, tout comme sa journée ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucouuuuu ! C'est re-Tohru !

Merci de me retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre !

Ca va commencer à devenir intéressant ... alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bisous à TOUUUUUUUUUUS mes fans !! Et un bisous à TOUUUUUUUUUUTES mes copines !!

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!

Tohru

**Chapitre 3**

¤ Watanuki revit Taokama le matin.

Et comme toujours, il lui raconta sa vie ...

Mais plus brèvement. ¤

Watanuki : J'ai discuté de Shinji avec Dôméki-san. Il m'a une fois de plus encouragé ... il est attentionné avec moi, alors que ça ne fait que deux jours que je le connais ! C'est un peu ... nouveau pour moi. Même Shinji lui-même n'est pas aussi attentionné ... j'avoue que ça me touche beaucoup ... beaucoup ...

¤ Son coeur se mit à battre légèrement.

Mais à battre.

Il rougit un peu ... ¤

Watanuki, reprenant ses esprits : ... Mais bon. De retour chez Shinji, soirée comme les autres, mais après une dispute ... Une dispute qui a tourné au vinaigre d'ailleurs. Il m'a giflé ... c'est la première fois qu'il m'a giflé ... j'ai été choqué sur le moment ... mais il devait sûrement être très énervé ... enfin voilà. On en est toujours au même point.

¤ Et comme d'habitude, Taokama discutait avec son voisin.

Mais cette fois, Watanuki s'en foutait.

Il se remit au travail, histoire de s'occuper parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

µµµµµµ

La pause de midi arriva.

Watanuki regarda son portable longuement.

Il l'avait laissé allumé.

Qui savait si Shinji allait l'appeler.

Il avait peut-être réfléchi entre temps, et peut-être qu'il s'en était voulu, et qu'il allait appeler.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, toujours rien.

Un midi comme les autres.

Quelle vie sans goût, si fade.

Mais cette fois-ci, Watanuki en avait décidé autrement. ¤

Watanuki : _Fais chier, la gestion ! J'me casse !_

¤ Il descendit l'ascenseur du bâtiment, déterminé.

Il devait être heureux. Et personne ne devait le priver de son bonheur.

Il arriva dans le hall.

Il marcha vers la sortie, l'immense sortie infranchissable, inaccessible.

Il tenta de faire un pas dehors ...

... ¤

Watanuki : _... merde ..._

¤ Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire.

Devait-il le faire ?...

... ou faisait-il une connerie ?...

...

... il ne savait pas ...

... que dirait Shinji ?...

... il s'en rendrait sûrement compte ...

... il serait en colère ...

... mais ...

... il ne devait pas être entravé ... ¤

"_**Il faut que vous soyez heureux dans votre vie. Alors faites en sorte de l'être. Votre amant le comprendra.**_"

¤ Il franchit le pas de la porte.

Les rayons de soleil frappèrent ses lunettes.

Il était enfin dehors.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti en pleine journée, en semaine.

Cela lui faisait bizarre. Les rues semblaient vides, tellement elles sont bondées le week-end ...

Son ventre se noua ...

Mais les paroles de Dôméki l'aida à surmonter sa peur. Il se dit ... ¤

Watanuki : _Après tout, c'est en train de dessiner chez Shinji que je devrais être ..._

¤ Il traversa les rues.

Il se sentit libre.

Vraiment libre.

Le soleil était radieux malgré le froid, et les gens parraissaient détendus.

Cela le calma tout de suite ...

Toutes les boutiques étaient ouvertes. Il avait envie d'en aller dans plus d'une.

Elle lui semblait plus vivante que le week-end ...

Il voulait bien s'offrir quelque chose à manger, mais il avait déjà dévoré son bentô qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Il avait aussi préparé celui de Shinji, comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, à ce moment-là, celui-ci dormait lourdement.

Mais que dire, après tout ... c'était normal.

Il admire, derrière les baies vitrées, les restaurants où il n'allait jamais et les librairies qu'il rêvait de visiter ...

Il observait longuement les livres les mangas, espérant un jour les lire ...

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était venu.

Il avait décidé de reprendre son chemin quand ... ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki-kun ?

¤ Il se retourna brusquement, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Il reconnu cette voix ...

... et cet homme ... ¤

Watanuki, écarlate : ...Dô...Dôméki-san !...

Dôméki : Prit en flagrant délit de séchage de cours ...

Watanuki, horriblement mal à l'aise : OH CA VA !! C'EST JUSTE LA PAUSE DE MIDI !!

Dôméki : Arrêtez de vous énerver, tout le monde va vous remarquer ...

Watanuki : ¤gromelle gromelle¤

Dôméki : Vous avez finalement écouté mes conseils ?

Watanuki : ... oui ...

Dôméki : À vous voir, on dirait que je vais vous attaquer.

Watanuki : C'est que ça-ça-ça m'surprend de vous voir dehors à c't'heure-là ! Vous avez pas du travail ?! Euh...

Dôméki : Je travaille seulement la nuit. Le matin je dors, et à midi je sors pour me réveiller.

Watanuki : Alors vous venez...de vous lever...

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Vous avez mangé ?

Watanuki, reprenant sa teinte rouge : Moi ?!...euh...oui...j'ai mangé...

Dôméki : Ah ... dommage. Je vous aurai bien invité à manger. Je n'avais pas envie de déjeuner seul.

Watanuki, son coeur se mettant à battre la chamade : _... merde ... pourquoi mon coeur bat ? Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Dôméki-san ! J'ai déjà Shinji !..._

Dôméki : Où allez-vous ?

Watanuki : Ben ... je cherche un magasin pour les beaux arts ... histoire d'acheter du matériel pour dessiner ...

Dôméki : C'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors, vous continuez sur votre chemin, et vous tournez à droite, au croisement. Il y en a un tout près. Je le connais bien, c'est un bon magasin.

Watanuki : Merci ...

Dôméki : Je vous y emmène ?

Watanuki : Hein ?!...je...je trouverais bien tout seul !! Pas besoin d'aide !

Dôméki, visiblement déçu : ...

Watanuki, qui sent sa déception : ... on se voit ce soir ...

Dôméki : Vous serez à l'université ?

Watanuki : Oui, je serai là-bas. J'y trouverai bien un endroit pour dessiner ...

Dôméki : Vous ne pensez pas que le meilleur endroit serait chez vous ? Il suffit de me le dire et...

Watanuki, rouge : Vous en faites vraiment beaucoup pour moi !! C'est très gentil, mais il faut que je me débrouille tout seul !!

Dôméki, surpris par son attitude : Je comprends.

Watanuki : ... ouais ... euh ... ben ... bon appêtit alors !

Dôméki : Bonne journée.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ... ça m'a fait plaisir ... de vous voir ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : À moi aussi.

¤ Watanuki sourit, mais il lui cacha en baissant sa tête vers ses pieds.

Il fut vraiment heureux, à ce moment-là ... ¤

Watanuki : ... j'y vais ...

¤ Il se retourna, et continua son chemin.

Dôméki, lui, le regardait toujours ...

Watanuki s'arrêta.

Il sentait ce regard sur lui ...

... il avait envie de revenir près de lui ...

... très envie ... ¤

Watanuki : _... non ... je ne dois pas tromper Shinji ..._

¤ Il reprit la route vers la boutique d'arts.

Mais il s'en voulut.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Dôméki. Mais c'était trop tard pour se rattrapper.

Il arriva au magasin.

Il avait l'air très intime.

Il s'empressa d'entrer, titillé par la curiosité ...

L'endroit était assez étroit et sombre, meublé d'une foule d'étagères. Du bazar, il y en avait partout, dans tous les sens, ...

Mais il s'y sentait bien, paradoxalement ... ¤

Une voix d'homme : Monsieur !

Watanuki, se retrounant : Waaah !... euh ... vous êtes le propriétaire du magasin ?

L'homme, grand, en kimono avec une cigarette à la main, l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années : Oui ! Je vous ai fait peur ?

Watanuki : J'ai eu un peu peur ... je suis facilement surpris ...

L'homme : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Watanuki : Oui, je cherche du matériel pour la bande-dessinée ...

L'homme : Un mangaka ! Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu de mangaka dans ma boutique ! Ca me fait plaisir !

Watanuki, qui le regardait longuement : ... ah ... oui ... _c'est étrange ... il a vraiment un air de ressemblance avec Dôméki-san ..._

L'homme : Je vais vous donner ce que j'ai de mieux.

¤ Il le suivit. L'homme lui donna un excellent papier, des feutres, des crayons, une encre avec des plumes de différentes tailles, très maniables.

Puis ils allèrent à la caisse ... ¤

L'homme : Cela fera 6000 ¥.

Watanuki : Excusez-moi, mais cela me paraît plus cher ...

L'homme : J'ai tendance à faire des prix pour les mangakas. C'est leur gagne-pain après tout. Sans ce matériel, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

Watanuki : ... ah ... merci !

L'homme : Au moins quelqu'un de professionnel. J'ai tellement l'habitude de voir des jeunes artistes du dimanche qui se prennent pour des stars et qui ne font que du déjà vu ...

Watanuki : ...

L'homme : Des gens qui font ça pour la gloriole et non pas par passion.

Watanuki : Je vois ...

L'homme : Quel est votre nom ? J'aimerais lire ce que vous faites ...

Watanuki : Kimihiro Watanuki.

L'homme, esquissant un demi-sourire : On dirait un nom de personnage de manga.

Watanuki, tout rouge : Je sais !!

L'homme : ¤rires¤ Watanuki-kun ... Je serai curieux de savoir qui vous a conseillé cette modeste boutique.

Watanuki : ... bien ... il s'agit d'un conducteur de taxi, en fait ...

L'homme, les yeux intrigués : Un conducteur de taxi ?... Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Watanuki : Shizuka Dôméki.

L'homme : ...

¤ Il éclata de rire, sous le regard perplexe de Watanuki ...

Qu'il y avait-il de si drôle ? ¤

Watanuki : Pourquoi riez-vous ?

L'homme : Shizuka ... c'est vraiment Shizuka qui vous a parlé de moi ?!

Watanuki, de plus en plus gêné : ...oui...c'est lui...vous le connaissez ?

L'homme : Bien sûr que le connais ! C'est mon petit-fils !

**Gros blanc.**

Watanuki, presque paniqué : Mais-mais-mais-mais c'est impossible !! Vous avez à peine 45 ans !!

Grand-père de Dôméki : Moi ? J'en ai 67 !

Watanuki, complètement paniqué : SSSSOOOOOIIIIIIXXXXAAAAANNNNTTTTTEEEEE-SSSSSEEEEEPPPPPPTTTTT !?

Grand-père de Dôméki : Je sais, je fais beaucoup plus jeune que mon âge.

Watanuki, essayant de réaliser : ... euh ...

Grand-père de Dôméki : Vous pouvez m'appeler Haruka, si vous voulez me différencier de lui.

Watanuki : ... d'accord ... Haruka-san ...

Haruka : J'avoue que cette situation ...

¤ Il avala une bouffée de cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée. ¤

Haruka : ... est vraiment amusante. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

Watanuki, un peu mal à l'aise : Moi aussi ...

¤ Haruka sourit de plus belle aux paroles de Watanuki.

µµµµµµ

À l'université, Watanuki était assis à l'intérieur d'une cabine des toilettes. Assis sur la lunette, son support à papier sur les genoux, son crayon à la main, il observait longuement la feuille ... ¤

Watanuki : _... j'ai honte de dessiner ici avec du matériel aussi bon ... donné par Haruka-san en plus ..._

"_**Je le connais bien, c'est un bon magasin.**_"

Watanuki : _Ben tiens !! Il voulait me faire rencontrer son grand-père !!... mais je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré cet homme, c'est un homme bien ... il ne m'aurait sûrement pas mené à sa boutique si c'était quelqu'un de pas très honnête ... merci, Dôméki-san ... vous avez le don de m'énerver, mais j'avoue que vous rendez mes journées plus heureuses ... il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui ! Shinji t'aime, pense à lui !_

¤ ... il n'arrivait pas à dessiner ... ¤

Watanuki : _... ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour ça ..._

¤ Il finit par sortir des toilettes. Le hall d'entrée était vide. ¤

Watanuki : _... il me faudrait une table de toute urgence ... mais impossible d'aller à la bibliothèque ... tout le monde verrait que je sèche les cours ... il faut que je trouve un endroit fiable ..._

¤ Il mit un temps à réfléchir ...

... il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit, et vite ...

... mais c'est dur ...

µµµµµµ

Finalement, il n'aura pas dessiné.

Heureusement, son cartable était assez grand pour cacher ses affaires de dessin.

Dans le froid, comme toutes les nuits, il attendait le taxi.

Il était très stressé.

Il avait séché tous les cours, à la recherche d'un lieu pour dessiner, en vain.

Tout le monde a dû remarquer son absence.

Pourvu qu'il rentre vite chez lui pour oublier tout ça ...

Pour se détendre ...

La voiture de taxi arriva, et se gara.

Watanuki reconnut tout de suite Dôméki dans la voiture ... ¤

Watanuki, son coeur recommançant à papillonner : _... il est enfin arrivé ..._

¤ Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture, comme à son habitude.

Dôméki se tourna vers lui. ¤

Dôméki : Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

Watanuki, toujours mal à l'aise : ... plutôt stressante ... je suis content de vous voir ...

Dôméki : Hum.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise, ça me gêne.

Watanuki, dont l'expression n'est pas cohérente avec la phrase suivante : MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS MAL À L'AISE DU TOUT !! JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN !!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, tout rouge : ...

¤ Dôméki soupira légèrement, avant de reprendre le volant. ¤

Watanuki : J'ai rencontré votre grand-père.

Dôméki : Ah, il est très gentil, n'est-ce pas ?

Watanuki : Alors vous avez bien fait exprès de m'envoyer dans la boutique de votre grand-père !?

Dôméki : Ouais. En même temps je suis sûr de là où je vous envoie.

Watanuki : À MOINS QUE VOUS N'AILLEZ DES IDEES PAR DERRIÈRE !!

Dôméki : C'est pas vous qui vous en faites ?

Watanuki, cramoisi : Qu... J'VOUS EMMERDE !!

Dôméki : Tu peux me tutoyer, si c'est pour m'insulter après.

Watanuki : ¤tomate, une fois de plus¤ ... euh ...

Dôméki : Ben ouais. En plus on va se voir tous les soirs ...

Watanuki : ... d'accord ...

Dôméki : Alors ... tu as pu commencer à dessiner ?

Watanuki : Non, malheureusement. Je n'avais nul part où aller dans le bâtiment. J'ai cherché, mais ... rien.

Dôméki : Je t'amène chez toi dans la journée, si tu veux.

Watanuki : Non ... je ne veux pas te déranger ...

Dôméki : Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Watanuki : Ca ira. Je trouverai bien un moyen.

Dôméki : Comme tu veux.

¤ Watanuki s'endormait un peu ...

Mais il ne voulait pas.

Il voulait profiter de la présence de Dôméki.

... mais il n'allait pas encore lui parler de Shinji ?...

Encore une fois ?...

Ce serait abuser ... ¤

Dôméki : Et avec Shinji, ça se passe bien ?

¤ Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

... ils en reviennent finalement à ce sujet ... ¤

Watanuki, la mine maussade : ... rien de spécial ... comme d'habitude ...

Dôméki : ... hum ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ...

Watanuki : Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

¤ Dôméki fut surpris de la réaction de Watanuki.

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ... ¤

Watanuki : ... parlons d'autre chose ...

Dôméki : Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki : Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu as trouvé un bon restaurant pour manger ?

Dôméki : ... je me suis acheté un truc à faire chauffer, c'est tout ...

Watanuki : Et tu t'es acheté quoi ?

Dôméki : Des pâtes au curry. Pas sensas mais tant que ça remplit l'estomac ...

Watanuki : ... c'est bien ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Mais le silence se faisait lourd ...

Dôméki avait l'air de vraiment se tracasser ...

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la souffrance de Watanuki de l'esprit ...

Et son passager le sentait bien ... ¤

Watanuki : ... il a levé la main sur moi ...

¤ Dôméki avait vu un feu rouge. Il pila, et s'arrêta au dernier moment ...

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur la route ... ¤

Dôméki, se retournant brusquement : Comment ça ?!

Watanuki, cherchant à le rassurer : C'est vraiment rien ! Juste une gifle !... _je savais qu'il allait s'inquiéter ..._

Dôméki : Une gifle ? Rien ? C'est ton amant, imbécile ! Et tu dis que c'est rien ?!

Watanuki : C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! C'était sûrement un excès de colère !...

Dôméki : Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi il t'a giflé, dis-moi ?

Watanuki : ... parce que ... je lui ai donné tort ... il déteste avoir tort ...

Dôméki : Pour ça ?!

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, j'espère ?...

Watanuki : Que voulais-tu que je dise ...

Dôméki : Tu n'en as pas marre d'être soumis à ce mec ?

Watanuki : Et voilà !! Tu recommences !! Non, je ne suis pas soumis !!

Dôméki : N'importe qui se serait défendu !

Watanuki : C'est vrai que j'ai été blessé mais sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi dire ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... fais gaffe ... ne te laisse pas faire si tu estimes que quelque chose est injustifié, ou que tu as été blessé ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Si il l'a fait une fois ... il peut bien recommencer ...

Watanuki : Il ne recommencera pas !! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est résonné et...

Dôméki : Si tu le dis ... mais reste sur tes gardes ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Le feu passa au vert.

Dôméki reprit la route.

Watanuki devenait pâle en repensant à Shinji ...

... et son coeur palpitait en pensant à Dôméki ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu vois le danger partout à mon égard ... et tu es toujours prêt à quoique ce soit pour moi ... pourquoi ?

Dôméki : Parce que j'estime ça normal.

Watanuki : Non, ça ne l'est pas ... personne n'a été comme ça avec moi ... même pas ma famille ... ni Shinji ...

Dôméki : Ni Shinji ? Vraiment ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je l'avoue, non ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance ... tout le monde disait qu'il voulait le mieux pour moi : un boulot bien payé et quelqu'un qui veille sur moi ... mais en fin de compte ... je n'ai ni le travail que je veux, ni quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis ... on m'a envoyé dans cette université sans me demander mon avis ... même Shinji ne veux rien savoir sur mon avis ... pour, ça c'est ... normal ... alors que toi ... toi, tu ... tu ...

Dôméki : Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? Tu es mon dernier passager de la soirée ...

Watanuki : ... Shinji va s'inquiéter ...

Dôméki : Il ne s'agit pas de Shinji. Il s'agit de toi. Est-ce que toi, personnellement, tu as besoin de faire une pause ?

¤ Watanuki hésita longtemps ... ¤

Watanuki : ... oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire ...

Dôméki : C'est bien, tu as pris la bonne décision.

Watanuki : ... avoue que ça t'arrange ...

Dôméki : Que ça m'arrange ?

Watanuki : ... tu as l'air de m'apprécier ... vraiment beaucoup ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki se tut.

Lui qui avait toujours un truc à rétorquer, cette fois, ne pipait mot.

Mais il trouva quand même quelque chose à dire finalement ... ¤

Dôméki : Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et le contact humain me manque un peu.

Watanuki : Tu as des passagers tous les soirs.

Dôméki : Toujours différents, et pas bavards. Toi je te vois tous les soirs, et on a toujours un truc à se dire.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je t'emmène dans un café ?

Watanuki : C'est parfait ... mais un où y a pas trop de monde, je suis vraiment fatigué ...

Dôméki : Pas de soucis. À cette heure-ci, la plupart des gens sont couchés ...

¤ Le conducteur prit une direction différente de celle de l'appartement de Shinji.

Watanuki était un peu stressé ...

... beaucoup même ...

... mais il était heureux de pouvoir se confier à Dôméki ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Voilààààààà ! Je sais que ça se finit méchant, mais bon, c'est difficile de ne pas le faire ... XD

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !! C'est Tohru en fooooorce !!

Comment ça va ?

Moi, je suis contente ... je suis toujours contente de toute façon quand je vous poste un chapitre !

Celui-ci va être bien j'espère ...

Je vais peut-être faire court là parce que vous voyez, j'aime bien les queues de poisson ... ¤petit rire sadique¤

En espérant que vous prendrez toujours du plaisir à me lire !

Bisous à tous mes fans !! Ah, je ne les énumère plus, y en a tellement ... je vous remercie et vous embrasse tous !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!

Et bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 4**

¤ Installés dans un café, déserté et pourtant ouvert, ils boient un café. Logique. Tous deux étaient tristes. Watanuki avait froid, il avait gardé son manteau sur lui. Il tremblait quand même un peu.

Ils avaient pris tous les deux un café. Dôméki, ses yeux dorés ancrés dans les yeux bleus de son nouvel ami, étaient chaleureux et rassurants ...

Watanuki se sentait comme chez lui ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu es bien, ici ?

Watanuki : ... ouais ... merci ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils se turent longtemps. Ils profitèrent du temps passé ensemble en silence.

Ils buvèrent lentement ... histoire de profiter du moment passé ensemble ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu y viens souvent ?

Dôméki : Après le service quand j'ai pas le moral.

Watanuki : Et pourquoi t'as pas le moral ?

Dôméki : Solitude. Personne à qui parler ... j'ai toujours été un peu seul. Les gens ont tendance à m'éviter.

Watanuki : Je ne comprends pas ... pourtant tu es très gentil et tu rends service à tout le monde ...

Dôméki : Ca suffit pas.

Watanuki : ... moi aussi, j'ai souvent été seul ... mais c'était un peu de ma faute ... j'étais trop dans mon travail ... mes parents me mettaient la pression pour que je sois parfait : droit, chic, poli, le premier de la classe dans l'école la plus prestigieuse, ... mon frère ainé avait échoué toute sa scolarité ... il s'est mis à se droguer ... la cocaïne ... il en est mort d'une overdose ... mes parents en ont beaucoup souffert ... j'étais encore enfant quand c'est arrivé ... ils ont eu peur, alors ils comptaient sur moi ... ils ont voulu faire de moi quelqu'un de parfait, en mettant la mort de mon frère sur ma conscience ... ils ont réussi, j'ai fait les plus grande écoles de Tokyo avec une très bonne moyenne ... mais ça m'a coûté une famille chaleureuse et des amis ... je n'ai jamais eu ça ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Quand j'ai rencontré Shinji ... C'était la première personne qui s'était intéressé à moi ... pour une fois, on me parlait, on essayait de me connaître ... on s'intéressait à moi pour ce que j'étais ... Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux ... ça a été immédiat ... pas besoin de réfléchir ... je me suis dit "ça y est, le voilà l'homme de ma vie !" ... j'ai commencé à rêver, à me voir avec lui, dans une famille qu'on aurait formée, enfin voilà ... je me suis fait des idées, et ... je me suis empressé de lui dire quand il partait de l'université ... "on se voit ce soir ?" m'a-t-il dit ... "on se voit ce soir ?" ... il ne m'a même pas dit "je t'aime moi aussi", non ! Il a dit "on se voit ce soir ?" ?! Et pour faire quoi ?! Et moi bonne poire j'ai gobé tout rond ! Je me suis laissé embobiner ! Parce que je l'aimais !...

Dôméki : Tu ne l'aimes plus ?...

Watanuki, effrayé : J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus ?...

Dôméki : Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Tu as dit "je l'aimais". Au passé.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... ah ... je ...

¤ Le silence fit place une fois de plus entre eux.

Watanuki n'arrivait pas à réagir ...

Il en souffrait ... Comment avait-il pu dire ça de Shinji ?...

... et si c'était vrai ?

Et s'il ne l'aimait plus ?... ¤

Dôméki : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Watanuki, tremblant : Tu n'y es pour rien !... ne t'inquiète pas ... c'est juste que ... je me sens bizarre ... c'est drôle, c'est comme si j'avais lâché quelque chose que je retenais depuis longtemps ... je "l'aimais" ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je crois que ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je ne l'aime plus ... autant qu'avant ... je me rends compte que de l'aimer n'est devenu qu'une habitude pour moi ...

Dôméki : Tu en es sûr ? Ne te fais pas dire ce que je...

Watanuki, presque paniqué : Non, je pense ce que je dis. C'est ça le plus bizarre pour moi. Je le pense vraiment ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, cherchant des yeux un repère : ... oh merde ...

Dôméki, inquiet : Ca va ? Tu pâlis ...

Watanuki : Ca va bien, t'inquiète ... ça va ...

Dôméki : Si tu veux sortir...

Watanuki : Il faut juste que j'arrive à digérer ce que je viens de réaliser ... c'est tout ...

Dôméki, se levant : Non, je suis d'avis qu'on sorte.

Watanuki, complètement dans les vaps : ...

¤ Dôméki paya les cafés, et prit Watanuki par le bras. Il l'emmena sur le trottoir, dehors, dans le froid du début du mois de Décembre ... ¤

Dôméki : Respire.

Watanuki : ... mais je te dis ... que ça va ...

¤ Dit-il avant de s'évanouir ... ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki-kun !

¤ Le conducteur de taxi l'avait rattrappé de justesse.

Le pauvre était gelé ... des larmes coulaient alors qu'il était inconscient ...

Dôméki le serra contre lui, afin de le réchauffer.

Il posa sa tête sur celle du passager.

Il lui frottait lentement le dos avec sa main. ¤

Dôméki : ... j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi ... mais je ne peux que t'écouter ...

¤ Il le souleva et le porta entre ses bras fervants, jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait ...

Il ouvra une porte de derrière, pour l'allonger sur la banquette arrière avec douceur ...

Longuement, il le regarda dormir ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Le manteau du jeune homme s'ouvrait. Il le referma sur son corps fragile. ¤

Dôméki : ... n'attrappe pas froid ...

¤ Le visage de Watanuki était si doux ...

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer à l'intérieur du véhicule, et de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son passager ...

Il contempla une dernière fois son visage d'ange, avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il referma silencieusement la porte puis s'installa à la place de conducteur.

Il brancha les clefs ; mais il ne démarra pas.

Il attendit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ... Le ramener chez Shinji ou quelque part d'autre ?

Et puis, il préférait qu'il soit réveillé avant de reprendre la route, de toute façon ...

µµµµµµ

Le temps passa et Watanuki se réveilla difficilement ...

Il était encore en état de choc ... ¤

Watanuki : ... tu ne m'emmènes pas ?...

Dôméki : Je voulais que tu sois mieux avant de rentrer ... à moins que tu veuilles aller ailleurs que chez Shinji ?

Watanuki : Non ... non ... j'aimerais prendre le temps d'en parler avec lui ...

Dôméki : ... je comprends ...

¤ Il tourna les clefs de voiture, la préparant à partir. ¤

Dôméki : N'oublie pas ta ceinture.

Watanuki : Oui, merci de me le dire, j'allais oublier ...

¤ Il attacha sa ceinture. Dôméki, l'air grave, reprit la route.

Watanuki ne regardait même pas en face de lui. Son regard pointait vers ses pieds. Les mains entrecroisées, il resserrait ses doigts nerveusement. ¤

Dôméki : Ne t'en fais pas. Bien sûr qu'il sera blessé, qu'il se mettra en colère. Mais il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu as sur le coeur, sinon, le jour où il découvrira tes sentiments, il t'en voudra encore plus. Ca sera très difficile ... mais tu te sentiras mieux après. Tu verras.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je te soutiendrai si il le faut.

Watanuki, lui souriant tristement : Merci.

Dôméki : Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Ils continuaient le chemin. La tension prenait place dans le véhicule.

Ils s'avançaient à grands pas de chez Shinji.

Tous deux le sentaient ...

La voiture affichait l'heure : 1H47 A.M.

D'habitude il arrivait à 0H50 à peu près.

Shinji devait s'inquiéter depuis longtemps.

En plus, il devra apprendre cette nouvelle ... une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui ...

À cette pensée, Watanuki sentit sa gorge se serrer et son ventre se nouer.

Là, il le vit ... l'écran publicitaire sur le mur dont le coin de l'image ne fonctionne plus ...

Il arrivait ... ¤

Dôméki : Ca va aller ?

Watanuki, la voix légèrement voilée : Ouais ... ça va aller ...

¤ Dôméki était perplexe. Malgré tout, il se gara devant la porte de l'immeuble, au 36 bis.

La voiture s'arrêta de vrombrir.

Le coeur de Watanuki, lui, se faisait de plus en plus violent dans sa poitrine. ¤

Dôméki : Tu sors ou tu préfères attendre encore un peu ?...

Watanuki : ... je vais y aller ...

Dôméki : Hum ...

Watanuki : ... tu aurais voulu que je reste ?... non ?...

Dôméki, qui ne peut le contredire : ...

Watanuki, lui souriant un peu : À vrai dire, j'aimerais rester ...

¤ Le conducteur fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça ... ¤

Watanuki : ... mais j'ai des choses à faire ... et puis t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il faudrait que tu rentres aussi ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : On se reverra demain soir.

Dôméki : Ouais ...

¤ Watanuki lui offrit son plus beau sourire. ¤

Dôméki, tendre : Bonne chance.

Watanuki : Merci.

¤ Il sortit et referma la porte. Il entra dans le bâtiment sans se retourner.

Dôméki le regardait partir.

Watanuki voulait rester avec lui ...

Cette déclaration embaumait son coeur. Elle le réchauffait.

Mais pour l'instant, Watanuki allait affronter son petit-ami ...

Rien que de le savoir suffisait à lui casser le moral.

Il repartit, à contrecoeur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait devant la porte, au cas-où Watanuki aurait besoin de lui.

Mais Shinji pourrait croire que Watanuki le trompe ...

Il ne faudrait pas.

µµµµµµ

Watanuki fut face à l'appartement.

Il appuya sur la poignée avec grande appréhension ...

Il ouvrit lentement ...

... grande erreur ... ¤

Shinji, se jetant sur lui : KIMIHIRO !! OÙ ETAIS-TU PASSE !? JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE !!

¤ La porte se referma derrière lui. ¤

Shinji, le prenant dans ses bras : ... mais où étais-tu ...

¤ Il ne savait quoi dire.

Shinji avait l'air catastrophé.

Ce serait tellement cruel de l'accabler comme ça ... ¤

Watanuki : ... pardon ... j'étais pris par le travail ... je n'ai pas pu t'appeller ... je n'ai plus de batterie ...

Shinji : Imbécile, tu aurais dû amener ton chargeur ...

¤ Il respira son manteau ...

...

... quelque chose n'allait pas ... ¤

Shinji : ... dis ... rappelle-moi à quelle heure ferme l'université ?...

Watanuki : ... ah ... ben ... à ... à minuit ...

Shinji : Alors comment expliques-tu que tu sois rentré à cette heure-ci ?!

Watanuki : Ils avaient prolongé le cours de normalisation !

Shinji, le repoussant : Tu parles !

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : ... ton odeur ... elle est inhabituelle ...

Watanuki : Mon...

¤ Il se dépêche de sentir une manche de son manteau ...

Merde ...

Il avait l'odeur de Dôméki ... ¤

Shinji : Tu étais en train de te faire un autre mec !!

Watanuki : Non ! J'étais fatigué et je me suis évanoui devant le taxi alors le conducteur m'a transporté dans la voi...

Shinji : Et en plus tu n'assumes pas !! Tu as peur de moi, tu n'oses pas le dire !!

Watanuki : Mais non ! Je te dis la vérité !

Shinji : C'est vrai que le conducteur est nouveau ... tu m'avais dis ça il y a quelques jours ...

Watanuki : C'est vrai, je m'entends bien avec lui, mais je te dis que je ne te trompe pas !!

Shinji : Et tu vas peut-être essayer de me faire croire que tu passes du bon temps avec lui seulement parce que vous êtes copains !? Tu me fais vraiment pitié !!

Watanuki : Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas !?

Shinji : Je t'écoute bien assez le soir baraguiner ta journée !!

Watanuki : ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD !!

¤ ...

... "espèce de salopard" ...

... cette phrase résonnait longuement dans la pièce ...

... le visage de Shinji se déconfit ... ¤

Shinji : ... de quoi m'as-tu traité ?...

Watanuki : Sh...Shinji...excuse-moi...je suis désolé...je...je ne voulais pas...

¤ Il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Ce coup l'envoya par terre.  
Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ...

Ce fut un choc pour lui ...

... il n'aurait jamais cru Shinji capable d'une chose pareille ... ¤

Shinji : MAIS C'EST QUI LE SALOPARD !? LE SALOPARD QUI ME TROMPE DANS MON DOS !?

Watanuki : ... je ne t'ai jamais trompé ...

Shinji : D'accord ! Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : **DIS-MOI QUE TU M'AIMES !!**

Watanuki : ... je ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : ...

¤ Il n'arrivait plus à le lui dire ...

... maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses véritables sentiments pour cet homme ... de l'amour qui n'en est pas ...

... il ne peut plus lui dire ...

... il est bloqué ...

Le regard de Shinji se faisait terrifiant.

Un regard de fou ...

... un fou irrité ... ¤

Watanuki : ... Shinji ...

¤ Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Et encore d'autre.

Des deux pieds.

Tous de plus en plus fort.

Il le releva.

Le frappa.

Au visage, au corps.

Il le balança contre un meuble.

Continua de le frapper

...

... le cauchemar de Watanuki ne faisait que commencer ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Pardon encore pour la coupure et la taille mini de ce chapitre ...

Une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! C'est moi votre Tohru !

Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuur ! Eh ouais !

Alors, la suite ... euh ...

Ben la voilà ! Que dire d'autre à ce propos ?

Les choses se gâtent, et qu'on est entrés de pleins pieds dans la deuxième partie de cette fic ...

Ben ouais, elle est constituée en deux parties : celle où Watanuki vit son amour aveugle pour Shinji, et celle où il va tenter de s'en sortir. Mais pas sans obstacles ...

Voilà ! Je pense que cette fic sera en près de 8 chapitres ...

Mais pour l'instant, c'est le chapitre 5 !

Allez, bisous à tous mes fans sans exceptions !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !! Bisous particuliers à Jesse Lee, HokutoXTora, Aelwing et Yûka !

Bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 5**

¤ Watanuki entrait dans la salle de classe.

La joue rouge et endolorie, légèrement enflée, il grelottait sur sa chaise, tentant de ne pas se tordre de douleur.

Il croyait bien qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose ...

Ce matin, il avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien ...

Ses yeux étaient cernés.

Son état effrayait plus d'un élève.

Taokama n'osait même pas lui adresser la parole.

Watanuki voyait son écran d'ordinateur presque flou.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ... ¤

**FLASH BACK**

¤ Watanuki gîsait au sol, la veste et la chemise déchirée. Ses lunettes ont été balancées à trois mètres de lui. Son corps entier avait été rossé pendant bien dix minutes. Dix minutes qui parurent de longues heures ...

Il souffrait horriblement au niveau de ses côtes ...

Shinji n'avait pas retenu ses coups ... ¤

Shinji, essoufflé, les clefs de l'appartement dans la main : J'ai pas envie de toi ce soir !! Tu me dégoûtes !!

¤ La respiration de Watanuki était saccadée ... ¤

Shinji : Tu dormiras ici !!

¤ Il partit à pas léger vers la porte d'entrée. Il la ferma à clef. ¤

Shinji : ... et pas question que tu te casses ... j'en ai pas fini avec toi ...

¤ Il se dirigea vers la chambre ... ¤

Shinji, refermant la porte : ... t'es qu'une belle ordure ...

¤ Watanuki pleurait ...

Il regardait Shinji avec tant de tristesse et de désespoir ... ¤

Shinji, lui balançant le tiroir qu'il avait trouvé par terre : Ne me fais pas ses yeux là !!

¤ Il n'avait même plus la force de protester ...

De lui dire à quel point ce qu'il faisait était ignoble, injuste ...

Tout ce dont il avait la force, c'était de pleurer ... ¤

Watanuki : ...Shinji...

Shinji : TA GUEULE !! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !!

¤ Il lui claqua la porte, et la ferma à double tour.

Watanuki se sentait faible. Humilié. Mais, plus que tout, il se sentait vide.

Il avait peur.

Il avait aussi beaucoup de chagrin.

Cette sensation horrible et inexpliquable, celle qu'on a dans ces moments-là et que personne, même moi, ne peut imaginer, s'empara de lui.

Il avait froid. Il ne pouvait pas dormir sur le sol ...

Il rampa avec difficultés vers la chambre, ses larmes coulant à flots ...

... il pleurait ... ¤

Watanuki : ... Shinji ... ouvre-moi ... Shinji ... s'il te plaît ... ouvre-moi ...

¤ Toute la nuit, il le supplia.

Shinji ronflait.

Malgré tout, il le supplia.

Encore et encore ... ¤

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

¤ Ce cauchemar appraîssait interminable.

Il était heureux d'être enfin dehors, même si c'était pour aller en cours.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer cette nuit d'épouvante ...

Il se repassait les pires moments ...

On aurait dit, à certains moments, que Shinji prennait du plaisir à le battre ...

Il failli en pleurer une fois de plus ... ¤

Professeur : Watanuki ?

Watanuki : Ex...excusez-moi !...

Professeur : Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Watanuki : ...

Professeur : ...

¤ Il sentit le sol trembler autour de lui ...

Sa vue se troubla de plus belle ...

Ses paupières se fendirent ...

Il se sentit tomber en avant, sur son clavier ... ¤

Taokama : WATANUKI-KUN !!

¤ On entendit les cris soudains de quelques filles dans la classe.

Tous les élèves étaient pris de panique ; le professeur s'alarma. ¤

Professeur : Taokama ! Kunoga ! Amenez Watanuki à l'infirmerie !

Taokama et Kunoga : Oui !

¤ Taokama prit ses épaules, Kunoga ses jambes.

Ils le transportèrent à l'infirmerie. Délicatement, ils l'allongèrent sur le lit.

L'infirmier n'était pas encore arrivé. ¤

Kunoga : Tu penses qu'il va arriver ?

Taokama : Il devrait ...

Kunoga : ...

Taokama : Vas en cours, je vais attendre qu'il soit arrivé.

Kunoga : D'accord.

¤ Il s'en alla, laissant Taokama seul avec Watanuki.

Taokama, qui regardait le blessé avec désolement.

Il était triste de le voir dans cet état.

Même quand il l'écoutait, même si il manisfestait peu d'attention à ce qu'il racontait, il sentait que ça allait mal.

Mais il n'a jamais voulu s'en mêler. C'était une mauvaise idée ...

Maintenant qu'il en voyait les conséquences ...

... il s'en voulait de ne jamais être intervenu ... ¤

Taokama : ... excuse-moi ...

Infirmier, arrivant avec urgence : Comment va-t-il ?! J'ai appris son état ...

Taokama : Il s'est évanoui.

Infirmier : Je vois ça ... mon dieu, mais comment s'est-il fait ça ...

Taokama, la gorge serrée : ...

Infirmier : Retournez en cours, je m'occupe de lui.

Taokama, partant vers la sortie, blanc : Bien ...

Infirmier : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se rétablir.

Taokama : ... d'accord.

¤ Un peu rassuré, il sortit.

Le médecin osculta son patient minutieusement ... ¤

Infirmier : ... pourquoi est-il allé en cours ...

¤ Il tâta une côte du blessé ...

... elle était molle ... ¤

Infirmier, de plus en plus inquiet : ...

¤ C'était sûr.

Watanuki avait une côte fracturée. ¤

Infirmier : ... il est malade ! Venir ici avec une côte brisée !

¤ Il appela une ambulance.

Le plus étonnant pour lui, c'était sa présence à l'université. Comment a-t-il fait pour venir juste qu'ici comme ça ?...

Tout cela restait un mystère.

La volonté, sûrement.

Il était 9 heures 54 quand la voiture qui devait le conduire à l'hôpital arriva.

Il était toujours inconscient.

Quand on l'amena à sa chambre hospitalière, il était 10 heures 27.

On commença à lui faire une radio de la cage toracique.

Heureusement, la côte n'avait atteint aucune zone vitale.

Mais cela pourrait s'aggraver si on attendait trop longtemps.

Il fallait procéder aux soins.

µµµµµµ

Le directeur de l'université fut informé de la nouvelle.

Sa première initiative a été d'appeler au numéro d'urgence, pour prévenir la personne la plus proche de lui ... ¤

Directeur, cherchant dans ses dossiers : Wasuno Utada, Watanaru Shuichi ... Watanuki Kimihiro ...

¤ Il ouvrit le dossier, chercha le numéro d'urgence ...

C'était un numéro de portable. ¤

Directeur : ...

¤ Il appela le numéro ...

Il attendit longtemps ...

Mais on finit par décrocher. ¤

Homme : Allô ?

Directeur : Bonjour, ai-je bien monsieur Kotobaru Shinji à l'appareil ?

Shinji : C'est moi.

Directeur : Je suis le directeur de l'université Ritsuno. Je vous appelle au sujet d'un de nos élèves, Watanuki Kimihiro. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'on l'a retrouvé au lycée avec une côte fracturée. Nous avons dû appeler une ambulance. Il est à l'hôpital Norigô au moment où je vous parle ...

Shinji : ...

¤ On avait terminé de bander son corps.

Mais d'autres blessures et hématomes figurant sur son corps, on avait jugé bon de lui donner une scéance de soin ultérieurement.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se reposer.

Dans le meilleur des cas, il devrait sortir de l'hôpital dans trois jours ...

La journée passa.

Et Watanuki ouvrit les yeux, pour la première fois depuis sa perte de conscience.

Il était presque 10 heures du soir.

Le jeune homme était surpris de se retrouver dans une pièce totalement blanche ...

Il chercha ses lunettes sur son nez, mais elles n'y étaient pas. Elle étaient sur le table de chevet.

Il les prit, et les mit. Non sans souffrances ...

Il vit une chambre d'hôpital, blanche, avec des machines d'opération et de calcul de pulsions cardiaques ...

Une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus stressant et glauque ... ¤

Une voix de femme venant du couloir : Il dort encore, mais vous pouvez le voir ...

¤ L'infirmière passa sa tête devant la porte entrouverte pour regarder à l'intérieur ... ¤

Infirmière : Ah ! Il vient juste de se réveiller ! Vous allez pouvoir parler avec lui ...

¤ Elle se retira. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Un homme aux cheveux décolorés presque blancs et aux yeux bleus fluos ...

Watanuki se crut dans un cauchemar ... ¤

Watanuki, ne voulant pas y croire : ... Shinji ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : _... non ... pas toi ..._

¤ Il s'approcha du blessé avec lenteur, lui lançant un regard accusateur. Il s'assit au bord du lit, glissant le bout de ses doigts sur le torse nu de Watanuki ... Celui-ci ressentit des frissons d'effroi ...

Shinji planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils se firent d'une douceur ... sans pareille ... ¤

Watanuki : _... qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?..._

Shinji : J'ai appris pour ta côte. Le directeur de l'université m'a appelé ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il avait oublié.

C'est Shinji qui le prend en charge en cas d'urgence.

... l'horreur ... ¤

Watanuki, paralysé : ... tu ...

Shinji, l'air profondément blessé : Je suis désolé ... excuse-moi ... tout est de ma faute ...

¤ Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, resserrant ses doigts sur les couvertures ... ¤

Shinji : ... je ne voulais pas ...

¤ Watanuki vit l'infirmière derrière la vitre. Elle les observait.

Mais elle remarqua que Watanuki l'avait aperçue.

Elle s'en alla ...

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser ...

... il était paniqué ...

Shinji releva la tête, jeta un oeil à la vitre.

Personne.

Il retourna son regard vers son petit-ami.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi mélancoliques ...

... mais ils reflétaient une lueur malsaine ... ¤

Shinji : ... mais ... si un jour on découvre l'origine de tes blessures ...

¤ Il se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura ces quelques mots ... ¤

Shinji : ... je ne sais pas si tu ressortiras aussi facilement ...

Watanuki, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues : ... Shinji ... pourquoi ...

Shinji, relevant la tête : Tais-toi ...

¤ Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Watanuki ne put le repousser ... il était trop angoissé ...

La langue de Shinji, s'emparant de la sienne, était râpeuse.

Ce baiser eut un goût âpre. Ecoeurant ... ¤

Shinji, après le baiser : Je t'aime, Kimihiro ...

¤ Un couteau se planta dans le coeur du brun ... ¤

Shinji : ... je ne peux pas accepter que tu me fasses souffrir ... alors que moi ... je ...

Watanuki, d'une voix plutôt feutrée : ... moi non plus, je ne veux plus souffrir ...

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : Je n'ai fait que te rendre ce que tu m'as infligé.

Watanuki : ... mais Shinji ... je n'ai jamais ... jamais ...

Shinji : Je t'ai dit de te taire.

¤ Et Watanuki se tut.

Il ne voulait pas engendrer plus de colère chez cet homme dangereux ...

Shinji se leva lentement, le fixant toujours.

Il reprit son visage triste et sa voix douce. ¤

Shinji : Je reviendrai demain. Et je viendrai te rechercher après-demain.

¤ Il sortit de la pièce.

...

... il pleura encore une fois ...

... pourquoi Shinji était aussi violent avec lui ?...

... jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça ...

... même si il étaient rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus ... cela le choquait ...

... il a vécu tant d'années avec lui ...

...

... il était désespéré ...

... il ne voulait plus voir Shinji ...

... il voulait voir une autre personne ...

... quelqu'un qui le rassure ...

... la première personne vers qui ses pensées tendres étaient tournées ... ¤

Watanuki : _... Dôméki-san ..._

¤ Il était 00H15, et Dôméki, garé devant l'université, attendait patiemment Watanuki ...

Non, en réalité, il n'était pas patient.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il s'inquiétait.

Son inquiétude devenait de plus en plus forte, car l'étudiant était en retard ... ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ...

Taokama, lui, sortait précisemment à cette heure-ci, comme toujours.

Il vit le taxi.

... il sait pourquoi il est là ... Watanuki n'a pas son permis de conduire ...

C'était le fameux Dôméki, celui-ci qui était son confident depuis quelques jours ... ¤

Taokama : _... il est venu pour lui ?..._

¤ Il attendit quelques secondes. Le taxi restait là. ¤

Taokama : ...

¤ Il s'avança vers la voiture, avec appréhension ...

Et frappa à la porte du passager ...

Dôméki tourna la tête. Il vit un pauvre jeune homme déstabilisé, qui le regardait avec de grandes billes marrons ...

Le conducteur sortit du véhicule. ¤

Dôméki : Bonsoir.

Taokama : ...v...vous êtes bien...Dôméki-san ?...

Dôméki : Oui, c'est moi ... pourquoi me demandez-vous mon nom ?

Taokama : ... bien ... je sais que vous attendez Watanuki-kun ...

Dôméki, qui le sent déjà mal : ...

¤ Les minutes passèrent, et Watanuki ne dormait toujours pas ...

Il ne pouvait pas dormir depuis ce qu'il s'était passé ...

... il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ...

... il se retrouvait soumis à Shinji, alors qu'il allait le quitter ...

... quoi imaginer de pire ?...

... il aimerait oublier ...

µµµµµµ

À l'entrée de l'hôpital ... ¤

Infirmière : Mais je ne peux vous faire entrer si vous n'êtes pas de la famille !

Dôméki : Il n'a plus de contact avec sa famille depuis plusieurs années déjà ... les seules personnes qu'il a sont son amant et moi-même ... nous sommes sa famille.

Infirmière : ...

Dôméki : Ecoutez ... Pouvez-vous aller voir s'il est réveillé ? Si c'est le cas, demandez-lui s'il veut me voir ...

Infirmière : Puisque vous insistez ... Votre nom ?

Dôméki : Shizuka Dôméki.

¤ Perplexe, elle part voir à la chambre de Watanuki ...

Celui-ci était réveillé, mais immobile. Il semblait à bout de nerfs ... ¤

Infirmière : Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki, tournant la tête : ...

Infirmière : Un certain Shizuka Dôméki demande à vous voir ... acceptez-vous la visite ?

¤ Watanuki sursauta. Sa côte lui fit mal, il retomba sur le lit de douleur.

Ce fut inespéré ...

Il sentit une grande excitation, mais surtout un grand soulagement. ¤

Watanuki : Faites-le entrer !... s'il vous plaît ...

Infirmière : Tout de suite.

¤ Elle partit.

Dôméki était là ...

... il était là ...

... il l'attendait, mais il pensait que cela n'arriverait que dans ses rêves ...

... eh bien non, il arrivait, et c'était bien réel ...

Un grand homme entièrement vêtu de noir, au regard de braises suffisant à réchauffer le coeur du patient, et le visage grave, entra lentement.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et le regarda avec inquiétude. Mais Watanuki voyait qu'il était catastrophé en réalité. ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, n'osant pas s'approcher : ...

Watanuki, cherchant à lancer la conversation : ... salut ...

Dôméki : Salut ...

Watanuki : ... ne reste pas là ... approche ...

¤ Il s'avança vers lui. Il resta debout, à son chevet. ¤

Watanuki, lui souriant pour le rassurer : ...

Dôméki, toujours aussi grave : ... comment c'est arrivé ?...

Watanuki, riant un peu : ... oh, juste une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, j'ai refait un malaise hier soir ...

Dôméki, pas très convaincu : ...

Watanuki, tapotant le bord du lit avec sa main : ... tu peux ... t'assoir ici, si tu veux ...

¤ Ce qu'il fit avec délicatesse, pour ne pas le bousculer ...

Ils se fixèrent longuement ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu es vraiment tombé dans les escaliers ?...

Watanuki, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu : ... trois étages d'escaliers ... j'aurais pu en ressortir en moins bonne santé, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance !...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, regardant sur le côté avec gravité : ...

Dôméki : ... tu n'as pas envie de me dire la vérité ?...

Watanuki, pinçant les lèvres : ...

Dôméki : ... tu n'es pas obligé, après tout ... ça ne me concerne pas ...

Watanuki, ancrant ses dans les siens, la gorge serrée : ... je suis heureux que tu sois là, Dôméki-san ... j'espérais te voir ... depuis que je suis ici ... mais je ne voulais pas ... que tu me voies ... dans cet état ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes ... mais j'avais besoin de te voir ... alors je suis heureux ... c'est peut-être égoïste ...

Dôméki : Non, ça ne l'est pas ... c'est normal dans ta situation ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, pleurant : ... Dôméki-san ...

¤ Les larmes de Watanuki blessèrent Dôméki profondément. Il voulait les arrêter, mais il ne savait pas comment ... ¤

Dôméki, avançant sa main vers la joue du malade : Ca va aller ... je suis là ...

¤ Il posa sa main, et essuya une larme ...

Mais Watanuki paniqua.

Il prit le poignet de Dôméki et éloigna sa main loin de son visage. ¤

Watanuki, la respiration saccadée : ...

Dôméki, surpris et inquiet : ...

Watanuki, hoquetant : ... excuse-moi ...

¤ Il lâcha son poignet pour prendre sa main, et de son pouce la caresser avec amour ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ce n'est pas contre toi ... même l'infirmière ... je ... j'ai ... peur ... quand elle approche ses mains ... trop près ... j'ai cru que ça allait être différent, avec toi ... mais ... mais j'ai ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ L'esprit du visiteur s'agita.

Il devina ce qu'il s'était passé.

Watanuki s'était fait battre ...

... c'était sûr ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je suis désolé ...

Dôméki, culpabilisant : ... ce n'est pas grave ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, fronçant les sourcils : ...

Dôméki, cherchant à savoir ce que pense Watanuki : ...

Watanuki : ... Shinji ... il ... il ... m'a ... il a ... ma côte ... c'est à cause de ... il ...

Dôméki, voulant se lever : Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'y amener ...

Watanuki, le gardant près de lui en resserant sa main dans la sienne : Ce n'est pas de ta faute !... c'est moi qui ai voulu rentrer ...

Dôméki : J'aurais pu refuser ! Dès le départ j'ai senti qu'il était dangereux ! Dès le premier jour où tu m'en as parlé ! J'ai espéré que ça pourrait s'arranger si je t'aidais moralement, tu parles !... je voulais t'amener quelque part d'autre, loin de lui ... mais j'ai rien fait ...

Watanuki : ... tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait arriver ... et c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'amener, alors arrête de culpabiliser !...

Dôméki, pinçant les lèvres : ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki-san ?...

Dôméki, tournant la tête vers Watanuki : Quand sors-tu de l'hôpital ?...

Watanuki : ... après-demain ... Shinji vient me chercher, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans lui ...

¤ Dôméki fut vraiment mal ...

Il réfléchit un temps ... ¤

Dôméki : Ecoute ... quand tu iras à l'université, je viendrai te chercher le soir ... je t'éberge ...

Watanuki, son coeur faisant un bond : !...

Dôméki : ... j'ai de la place, j'ai une pièce inoccupée chez moi, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un trois pièces pour pas trop cher ... entre-temps, on essaiera de te trouver un appartement ... je t'aiderai à en financer les frais ...

Watanuki : Tu en fais trop !...

Dôméki : Je ne veux plus que cette ordure t'approche, ne serait-ce à moins d'une rue ! Je m'en fous du prix ! Je veux que tu sois en sécurité !

Watanuki : ... mais ...

Dôméki : Mais quoi ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... je veux t'aider ... je ne veux plus que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital ... surtout de cette manière ... tu comprends ?...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré plus tôt ?...

Dôméki : Ne pleure plus ... ça ira ... je vais te sortir de là ...

Watanuki : ... merci ...

Infirmière, se postant devant l'entrée de la chambre : Il va être 1 heure. Les visites sont terminées normalement.

Dôméki : Je suis parti dans cinq minutes. Laissez-nous encore un peu.

Infirmière : ¤soupire¤

¤ Elle s'en va. ¤

Dôméki : Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ...

Watanuki : J'ai entendu ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... j'ai hâte qu'on soit après-demain soir ... ça va être long ...

Dôméki : ... mais tu verras quand on y sera ...

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

¤ Ils se fixèrent longtemps ...

S'échangèrent un regard ...

Un regard plus qu'amical, ou encore fraternel ...

Ils se manifestaient, sans s'en rendre compte, un amour sincère et profond ...

Ils ne voulaient plus se quitter des yeux ...

Mais le temps passait, et l'infirmière attendait dans le hall ... ¤

Dôméki : ... j'y vais ...

Watanuki : ... ouais ... salut ...

Dôméki : Salut ...

¤ Il se leva, à regrets, et prit la direction de la sortie.

Il se retourna vers Watanuki, histoire de le voir une dernière fois. D'être sûr que ça allait ...

Celui-ci lui souriait.

Ce sourire le rassura ... il partit, sans se retourner cette fois-ci.

...

Watanuki se sentait heureux ...

... il avait peur que cela se passe mal ... une cohabitation est peut-être une mauvaise idée ...

... mais il avait confiance en Dôméki ...

... il voulait lui faire confiance ...

... Shinji n'avait jamais été aussi présent, aussi gentil, aussi tendre avec lui ...

... alors ...

... il voulait leur donner une chance ...

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Des choses à redire ? Des choses qui vous plaisent ?

SUBMIT REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE !! ¤courbette¤


	6. Chapter 6

Et saluuuuut ! C'est moi !

Comment ça va ? Moi ça va bien ! De plus en plus en forme !

Et pourtant écrire ce chapitre 5 a été déprimant ...

Mais quand je me dis que c'est pour vous, chers lecteurs, cela me remet du baume au coeur et je me remets d'aplomb !

Mais maintenant, comme les choses vont s'arranger, l'écriture devient moins difficile pour moi ... je me sens revivre !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir avec mes fics humoristiques alors vous allez retrouver mon tempérament fanfaron !

Et maintenant, ce chapitre que vous attendez tant ! Le chapitre 6 !

Bisous à touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!

Et bonne lectureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!

**Chapitre 6**

¤ Samedi matin.

Le samedi, Watanuki avait cours.

Shinji venait le récupérer dans maintenant ... cinq minutes, à l'horloge de sa chambre.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il allait devoir supporter cette ordure ...

Mais il se sentait largement mieux. Sa guérison fut rapide, bien qu'il souffrait encore un peu.

Il allait enfin quitter cette chambre austère et déprimante.

Et ce soir ... ¤

Infirmière : Votre accompagnateur est arrivé !

Watanuki, assis sur le bord du lit : Merci.

¤ Il se leva, se dirigea vers les couloir.

Il vit Shinji, qui l'attendait patiemment.

Patiemment ... pas tant que ça en réalité. ¤

Shinji, venant le voir avec un sourire : Salut.

Watanuki, souriant pour ne pas montrer de résistance : Salut.

¤ Il l'embrassa rapidement, ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Watanuki ... ¤

Shinji : Tu vas bien ?

Watanuki, faisant comme si de rien n'était : J'ai encore un peu mal ... mais ça va !

Shinji : Ouais ... allez, ça va être l'heure de tes cours. Je n'ai pas oublié tes affaires.

Watanuki : Ouais !

¤ Shinji serrait la main du guéri dans la sienne ...

... ce qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude ...

Watanuki sentait bien que c'était pour se donner bonne conscience qu'il le faisait ...

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture Shinji.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas y aller à pied dans son état. L'autre le savait.

Il démarra le véhicule, et prit la route ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Shinji : ...

¤ Ils ne se dirent pas un mot.

Shinji semblait distant ...

Watanuki en avait peur ...

... mais tout allait bien se passer ce soir ...

... tout ça va se terminer ...

... après tout, qu'a-t-il à craindre ? ¤

Shinji : Tu sors encore tard, ce soir ?

Watanuki : Non, je serai là à la même heure que d'habitude.

Shinji : Tant mieux ... mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a du changement.

Watanuki : Tu auras allumé ton portable ?

Shinji : Oui. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme l'autre soir ...

Watanuki : ... hum ...

Shinji : Je suis désolé, vraiment ... je m'en veux beaucoup, tu sais ... je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer au boulot, tellement je pensais à toi ... j'ai vraiment été ignoble ...

Watanuki, commençant à ne pas se sentir bien : ...

¤ Il sentait son ventre se barbouiller, une migraine lui prit petit à petit ...

Comment osait-il lui demander pardon ?!

Et pourtant, il n'était pas si indifférent que ça ... ¤

Shinji, le remarquant : Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?...

Watanuki : ... non ... ça va, merci ..._ arrête d'être aussi mielleux ... ça ne te ressemble pas ..._

¤ Pendant trois ans, il avait espéré qu'il soit aussi doux avec lui ...

... et maintenant qu'il l'avait frappé, et qu'il devait lui redonner confiance, il devient un petit ami attentionné ...

... quel hypocrite ...

... d'autant plus que, de ce point de vue, c'était blessant ... ¤

Shinji : Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki : Ca va, t'inquiète ...

Shinji : Ca me rassure ...

Watanuki : _... tu n'avais pas l'air d'être inquiet quand tu m'as frappé, pourtant ..._

Shinji : Ah, on arrive bientôt ... Ca me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir ... tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

Watanuki : ... oui ... oui, je m'en souviens ...

¤ Et en plus il lançait ce sujet-là ...

C'est nul.

Non seulement c'est nul, mais en plus il cherche quoi en disant ça ?! À le faire culpabiliser peut-être ?!

Quel salaud ... mais quel salaud ... ¤

Shinji : C'était en étude ... tu étais tourmenté, tu te sentais mal dans ta classe, je suis venu te voir et...

Watanuki, sec : Je m'en souviens. On est arrivés.

Shinji : Ah oui, c'est vrai ... je ne l'avais pas vue !

¤ Il se gara à côté de l'établissement. ¤

Shinji : Passe une bonne journée, Kimihiro.

Watanuki, prenant son cartable : Merci, toi aussi ...

¤ Il voulut sortir au plus vite ... ¤

Shinji, prenant son poignet : Pas si vite.

¤ Il le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il l'embrassa, comme la fois où il est venu à l'hôpital ...

Un long baiser humide ... ¤

Shinji : ... à ce soir ...

Watanuki, tremblant : ... ouais ... à ce soir ...

¤ Et il sortit de la voiture, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Shinji partit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner.

Loin.

Très loin.

De plus en plus loin ...

... il ne le voyait plus ...

... il s'est fondu dans les autres voitures ...

... il ne le reverra plus ...

... c'est fini ...

Watanuki n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il en restait bouche bée.

Il ravala sa salive.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

Mais un sourire, bien que légèrement crispé, éclairait son visage ... ¤

Watanuki : ... c'est pas possible ... c'est pas possible ... je ne le reverrais plus ... oh putain, je ne le reverrais plus !...

¤ Il pleura de joie, durant un moment ... mais aussi de nostalgie.

Toutes ces années furent révolues en si peu de temps ...

Il entra en cours, le coeur encore lourd mais tellement soulagé ...

Il traversa le hall. Personne ...

Ils étaient montés en cours.

Il prit un ascenseur, et monta à l'étage où il travaillait.

Il arriva à sa salle. La porte était encore ouverte. Ils venaient juste de rentrer.

Il entra dans la salle, comme si de rien était. ¤

Professeur : Watanuki ?

¤ Tous les élèves tournèrent leurs têtes vers Watanuki ...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle.

Ils avaient tous l'air heureux de le revoir.

Cela le rendit tout chose ... ¤

Professeur : Bon retour parmi-nous. Installez-vous.

Watanuki, souriant : Merci, monsieur.

¤ Il s'avança à sa place. Taokama lui prépara sa chaise. ¤

Taokama : Heureux de te voir en forme, Watanuki-kun ! Je me suis beaucoup inquiété ...

Watanuki, s'installant : ... merci ...

Taokama : Pas de quoi, je le pense sincèrement.

Professeur : Bon, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, reprenons ...

¤ Non, les retrouvailles n'étaient pas terminées ...

À la pause de dix heures, tous les élèves se bousculaient pour lui demander comment ça c'était passé à l'hôpital ... Il était harcelé ...

Il était très mal à l'aise ... mais il vit à quel point on s'était inquiété pour lui.

En réalité, il était heureux qu'on le suive ...

Il répondait aux questions, sans rien dire de privé. Il expliquait à quel point une chambre d'hôpital était frustrante, comment il a été guéri, qu'il était heureux d'en être sorti, qu'il se sentait mieux ...

Mais au bout d'un moment, il en avait marre ... ¤

Taokama : Allez ! Laissez-le ! Il est fatigué !

Filles ( qui étaient les plus insistantes ) : Maiiiiiiis !

Taokama, les chassant : Vous avez pas mieux à faire ?! Oust !

Fille, partant avec les autres : T'es pas sympa, Taokama-kun !

¤ Il se retrouvait seul avec Taokama, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

C'est drôle, lui qui n'était qu'un camarade de classe juste un peu plus bavard, il devenait aussi serviable qu'un ami ... ¤

Watanuki : Merci, Taokama-kun.

Taokama : De rien, je voyais que ça t'agaçait ...

Watanuki : Ouais, je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol !

Taokama : ¤rires¤ Je te comprends !

Watanuki, plaçant sa main sur sa côte : Ah !...

Taokama : Ca va ?!

Watanuki : Ca va ... t'inquiète, ça m'arrive ...

Taokama : Je vois ça ...

Watanuki : ...

Taokama : ...

¤ Taokama se fit plus grave. Watanuki se demandait pourquoi ...

Mais il ne tarda à le savoir. ¤

Taokama : Je voulais te parler de quelque chose ...

Watanuki : ...

Taokama : On va ... s'assoir quelque part ?

Watanuki, intrigué : Si tu veux.

¤ Ils s'installèrent dans les escaliers, menant du dernier étage, où il se trouvaient, au toit. Ces escaliers étaient complètement désertés. ¤

Taokama : Tu sais ... quand tu me parlais de tes soirées ... en plein cours ... j'étais pas dupe ... je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ...

Watanuki : Tu t'inquiétais ?...

Taokama : Ouais ... beaucoup. J'ai préféré ne pas me mêler de ce qui me concernait, alors que j'aurais pu t'aider ...

Watanuki : Ca ne fait rien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider. Si j'attendais quelque chose de toi, je te l'aurais reproché ... Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Rien que le fait que tu m'écoutes deux secondes ça me suffisait.

Taokama : Mais je me sens coupable ! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, et j'ai fui, encore ! Quand tu t'es évanoui dans la classe, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était de ma faute !

Watanuki : Tu n'y es pour rien ...

Taokama : Non, j'aurais pu intervenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ... ça me travaille beaucoup.

Watanuki : ...

Taokama : Tu sais, je t'ai toujours plus ou moins apprécié ... mais quand tu es parti à l'hôpital, je me suis vraiment rendu compte que ça faisait un vide ... excuse-moi, je m'exprime mal ... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit ... je suis là, d'accord ? N'hésite pas.

Watanuki : ...

Taokama : ...

¤ Watanuki fut surpis de la réaction de son voisin de table.

Au début, il fut perplexe ...

Mais Taokama était sincère. Cela se voyait sur lui.

Et puis Taokama était quelqu'un qui mentait difficilement. Quand il mentait, ça se voyait tout de suite.

Il en fut touché ... ¤

Watanuki : Merci, Taokama-kun.

Taokama : C'est normal.

Watanuki : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont s'arranger. J'ai trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir.

Taokama : Alors tu vas vraiment devenir mangaka ?

Watanuki : Je ne sais pas si je réussirai du premier coup ... mais je suis confiant !

Taokama : Génial ! Ca me fait plaisir pour toi !... Mais tu vas quitter l'université ?

Watanuki : Oui ... mais pas tout de suite.

Taokama : Tant mieux ! J'ai pas envie de te voir t'envoler comme ça sans prévenir ! Et puis, j'aimerais prendre le temps de mieux te connaître !

Watanuki, de plus en plus surpris : ...

Taokama : Je ne sais pas si t'es d'accord ...

Watanuki, lui souriant : Non, je ... j'aimerais te connaître aussi ... Il y a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'intéresse à moi ici ... ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles devenir mon ami. Sincèrement.

Taokama : Alors commençons tout de suite ! Je m'appelle Noboru !

Watanuki : Moi c'est Kimihiro !

Taokama : Kimihiro ! C'est long ... Je peux t'appeller Hiro ?

Watanuki : Si tu veux !

Taokama : Super !

¤ Il regarde sa montre. ¤

Taokama : Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, tu viens ?

Watanuki : Ouais !

¤ La journée passa.

Le midi, il mangea avec Taokama, qui s'avérait, en plus d'être très bavard, être maladroit et enfantin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cacher ces défauts qu'il parle autant ...

Cela le rend attachant.

La journée passa très vite en sa compagnie, et le soir, Taokama l'attendit à la sortie. ¤

Taokama : Quelle journée ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais ! Mais tu me diras, c'est tous les jours comme ça ! Parce que entre les cours de...

¤ Et c'était reparti pour un tour ...

µµµµµµ

Dehors, Dôméki attendait Watanuki, patiemment.

Il pourrait attendre toute la soirée, ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il devait prendre son temps.

Il comprend que cela doit être dur de changer de vie, du jour au lendemain.

Peut-être s'était-il isolé pour se rassurer ...

Ou alors sa côte lui a encore fait du mal. Il a dû encore subir des douleurs insupportables ...

De toute façon, ça faisait seulement cinq minutes de retard. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ...

Il était heureux d'accueillir Watanuki chez lui. C'est une manière de les rapprocher ... et au moins, il y sera en sécurité.

Il sera attentif avec lui, il sera là quand il en aura besoin, et quand il ira bien, il fera tout pour conserver son sourire.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple, c'était un évènement heureux pour lui.

Oui, c'était une bonne chose ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas quoi. Mais ça le dérangeait vraiment.

Il regardait dehors, du côté du bâtiment, pour voir ce que c'était.

Mais rien. Tout était normal. ¤

**Tap tap tap !**

¤ On frappa à la vitre.

Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un très bel homme aux cheveux décolorés, au visage anguleux et aux yeux bleus pénétrants ... magnifiques, mais presque effrayants.

Il ouvrit sa vitre. ¤

Dôméki : Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Homme : Je voulais savoir si vous attendiez un certain Kimihiro Watanuki ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il esquissa un sourire désagréable, presque agressif.

Dôméki fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris. Il savait qui c'était ...

C'était Shinji.

Mais que foutait-il là ? ¤

Shinji : C'est pour vous dire que je le récupère ce soir. Vous pouvez vous occuper d'autres clients.

¤ Mais Dôméki n'était pas de cet avis ... ¤

Shinji : Vous avez l'air soucieux ... c'est vrai que je dois paraître étrange ... je suis son amant. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

¤ Justement, non.

Surtout qu'il venait de se vendre.

Dôméki avait vu juste sur l'identité du personnage.

Cette expression sur son visage ... une expression de supériorité, de mépris ...

Son sourire sûr de lui ...

... ça l'agaçait ...

Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit, sans plus attendre, sans hésitation.

Shinji fut assez surpris.

Son sourire s'estompa quand il vit Dôméki sortir. Il était un peu plus grand que lui ... Il en fut déstabilisé.

Le conducteur retenait sa colère. Il serrait les poings. S'il pouvait, il lui casserait la gueule. Tout comme cet enfoiré l'a fait avec Watanuki.

Non, il serait pire que ce que Shinji a été avec Watanuki ... ¤

Shinji, restant fier et confiant : Que faites-vous ?

Dôméki : Cassez-vous.

Shinji : Comment ça ?...

Dôméki : Je ne veux plus voir votre sale gueule. Cassez-vous.

Shinji : Pourquoi vous conduisez-vous de la sorte avec moi ?...

Dôméki : Je ne me répèterai plus. Cassez-vous.

Shinji, le visage se déformant sous le coup de la rancoeur : ...

¤ Shinji en était persaudé ... c'était sûr ... Watanuki le trompait avec cet homme ... ¤

Shinji : ... vous ...

¤ Dôméki prit violemment Shinji par le col ...

... ses yeux se remplirent de colère ... ¤

Dôméki : Touchez à un cheveux de Watanuki-kun ... et je vous tue. J'espère que je me suis bien fais comprendre.

¤ Watanuki sortit du bâtiment avec Taokama, continuant de discuter avec lui de bonne humeur ...

Taokama partit de son côté.

Watanuki continua son chemin, détendu ...

Quand il s'arrêta net, son regard fixé en face de lui.

Dôméki et Shinji, face à face, étaient prêts à se battre.

L'horreur. ¤

Watanuki : ... Dôméki-san ... Shinji ...

¤ Tous deux ne levèrent même pas les yeux vers lui.

Dôméki était enragé.

Shinji voulait se débarrasser de cet individu qui lui pourrissait ses plans.

L'ambiance étaient vraiment tendue entre eux ... ¤

Watanuki, tétanisé : ...

**Tsuzuku**

Pardon, j'ai fait très court ... T.T ... Mais c'est pour le suspens !

Allez, bisous à tous !

Et merci de me suivre encore !

Tohru


	7. Chapter 7

LA TENSION MONTE !! JE LE SENS, JE LE SENS !! À PLEIN NEZ !!

... euh ...

Salut, c'est moi, Tohru ! ¤gênée¤ Comment ça va ?

Voici le chapitre 7 de cette fic ... je sens qu'il va y avoir près de 10 chapitres ...

Vous me direz, c'est pas ce qui va vous déranger ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! lol

Par contre, les chapitres se réduisent, je m'en rends compte ... c'est que c'est une fic sérieuse alors les dialogues sont plus courts ...

Vilou ! Alors accrochez-vous bien, ça va saigner ...

Bisous à tous mes fans ! Bisous particulier à Jesse Lee, Yunie, HokutoXTora, Martelca, Aelwing et Yûka ! Bisous les filles !

Et surtout, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

¤ Watanuki était tétanisé. En face de lui, son amant et la personne qu'il aime, face à face, bouillonnants de colère ... ¤

Watanuki, regardant Shinji : _... mais que fout-il ici ?..._

¤ Des sueurs froides le parcourèrent ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ne faites pas ça ...

¤ Shinji choppa ( huuuum, coppa ... ARGH, JE PENSE ENCORE À MON VENTRE !! TTT.TTT ) le poignet de Dôméki ...

Il tentait de le tordre, mais Dôméki s'empressa de le projetter violemment à terre ... ¤

Watanuki : Dôm...

¤ Il n'eût le temps de prononcer son nom que Shinji se releva, fou de rage, et envoya un coup de poing bien placé dans la figure du conducteur, qui en trébucha contre la voiture.

Il riposta du même coup sans plus attendre.

Shinji se jetta sur lui. Dôméki tentait de l'éloigner de lui, il le secouait dans tous les sens, mais son ennemi était accroché à lui, et continuait de le frapper avec ses pieds.

Ils se frappaient l'un et l'autre comme ils le pouvaient ...

Le combat était acharné.

Les gens autour d'eux s'alarmaient, des filles hurlaient ...

Watanuki n'en pouvait plus.

Il courut vers eux, et alors que Shinji allait frapper Dôméki au visage, il s'interposa, et se prit le coup de plein fouet ... ¤

Dôméki : !!

¤ Il tomba à terre, complètement sonné ... ¤

Dôméki, prêt à le secourir : Watanuki-kun !

¤ L'amant se saisit du conducteur par le dos de son col et l'éloigna de Watanuki. ¤

Shinji, marchant vers sa victime avec fureur : ... toi ...

¤ Il voulut le relever, quand Dôméki le choppa par derrière. Celui-ci se débattit comme il put ...

Tous les étudiants suivaient le combat avec attention.

Certains soutenaient Shinji, mais au final, tous soutenaient Dôméki ... ¤

Un élève : Il va y arriver !

Un autre : Je ne crois pas ... Shinji va s'en sortir, regarde comme il se débat ...

L'élève : Mais non ! Il est cerné, là !

¤ Cela agaçait les concernés ... ¤

Watanuki, commençant à se relever : Dôméki-san !!

Dôméki : Monte dans le véhicule !!

Watanuki : Mais...

Dôméki : FAIS CE QUE J'TE DIS !!

Shinji, tentant de se libérer des bras de Dôméki : 'TAIN !! LÂCHE-MOI CONNARD !!

Dôméki : **DEPÊCHE-TOI !!**

Watanuki, paniqué : J-J'y vais !...

¤ Il courut au taxi ... ¤

Shinji : **ET TOI, ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE, REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE !!**

¤ Watanuki, ouvrit la portière du passager. Mais les mots de Shinji le paralysa ... ¤

Dôméki : **QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !? JE NE VAIS PLUS TENIR !!**

¤ En effet, ses bras lâchèrent. Shinji se libéra si violemment qu'il en tomba en arrière ...

Le blond marchait rapidement vers Watanuki, son regard de fou menaçant ... ¤

Watanuki : !!

¤ C'est au dernier moment que Watanuki reussit à se faufiler sur le siège et à fermer le locket.

Shinji, qui avait courut au final, tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ... ¤

Shinji : **'TAIN OUVRE-MOI BORDEL !!**

¤ Il fit le tour pour entrer côté conducteur ...

Mais ... ¤

Shinji, paniquant : ... que ...

¤ Une horde d'élèves se jeta sur lui avec colère, le retenant ... certains essayaient même de lui mettre des gnons ou des coups de pied ... ¤

Elève : ENFOIRE !!

Un autre : LE TOUCHE PAS !!

Une fille : VA MOURIR !!

Shinji, prit dans la foule : N...NON...QU'EST-CE QUE...CASSEZ-VOUS !!

¤ Dôméki eut le temps de se lever, et de courir vers la voiture.

Les élèves éloignèrent Shinji de la voiture ...

L'homme hurlait d'humiliation sous les injures ... ¤

Dôméki, ouvrant la porte : Merci !...

Un élève : Bon courage pour la suite !

Une élève : Dépêchez-vous !

Un autre élève : On s'occupe de ce salaud !

¤ Mais il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter tous les encouragements. Il monta tout de suite dans le véhicule, et l'alluma nerveusement.

Il partit le plus vite possible, à l'opposé de chez Shinji ...

... Shinji, qui lui, était dégoûté ...

... il avait honte ...

... il sentit la haine s'emparer de lui ...

... il va leur péter la gueule ...

... à tous les deux ...

... Watanuki ne pouvait être qu'à lui seul ...

... et il fera tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi ...

... même s'il doit tuer ...

Mais pour l'instant, son principal soucis était de supporter l'attaque des élèves ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki, la joue enflée à cause coup qu'il venait de prendre, ne pipait mot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait : de la peur ? De la colère ?

Dôméki était d'une nervosité sans pareille. Ses vêtements étaient sens dessus-dessous, son nez saignait, il avait des bleus au visage. Malgré son apparence zen, on sentait à quel point il avait été paniqué et haineux ...

On entendait seulement le vrombrissement de la voiture, qui était pourtant très léger ... ¤

Dôméki : ... tu savais qu'il serait là ?...

Watanuki, la voix feutrée : ... non ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... et toi, tu sais pourquoi...

Dôméki : Non, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... pardon ...

Dôméki : T'y es pour rien, c'est ce...putain de salopard ! Qui voulai...

Watanuki : Ca va, je sais ...

Dôméki : Tu sais quoi ?...

Watanuki : ... il a toujours été comme ça ... possessif ... mais qu'il vienne ... j'y aurais jamais pensé ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki se tordait les doigts ... ¤

Watanuki, tremblant : ... je ne voulais que vous vous rencontriez ...

Dôméki : Ca arrive ce genre de choses ...

Watanuki : ... oui ...

¤ Il pâlit.

Il sanglota un peu ... ¤

Watanuki, pleurant, en cachant son visage dans ses mains : Excuse-moi !... J'arrive pas à me retenir !...

Dôméki : Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il vaut mieux que tu pleures si t'en as envie. Tu te sentiras mieux après ...

Watanuki : ¤sanglots¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... je suis fatigué ...

Dôméki : J'ai préparé ta chambre, aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle te plaîra ...

Watanuki : J'ai carrément une chambre ?...

Dôméki : J'avais une pièce inoccupée, et j'ai pensé que tu avais sûrement besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Watanuki : Merci ...

Dôméki : C'est normal que j'y pense.

Watanuki : Et c'est normal que je te remercie ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... c'est encore loin ?...

Dôméki : Un peu ... dix minutes.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Ses paupières tombaient. Il avait sommeil ...

Mais il était en voiture avec Dôméki, alors il tentait de rester éveillé. ¤

Dôméki : Tu peux dormir. Je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivés.

Watanuki : ... hum ...

¤ Il se sentait gêné par rapport à Dôméki. Mais si c'était lui qui lui proposait ...

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le bord de la vitre, et, doucement, s'endormit.

Dôméki conduisait toujours, concentré sur la route. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait regardé Watanuki dormir. Il aimait voir son visage calme, détendu et insouciant ... ( et légèrement enflé ! XD ... euh ... pardon ... )

Les minutes passent, et Dôméki se gara devant un bâtiment immense, qu'il connaissait très bien. Il venait de subir des rénovations, cela se voyait.

Il arrêta la voiture, détâcha sa ceinture.

Watanuki dormait comme un bébé.

Il n'était pas de coeur à le réveiller ... il était tellement mignon ...

Mais il se ressaisit, et le prit par l'épaule.

Il approcha son visage du sien, pour lui murmurer ... ¤

Dôméki : ... Watanuki-kun, on est arrivés ... il faut sortir ...

Watanuki : ... zzzzzzz ...

¤ Il dormait toujours.

Dôméki avança alors ses lèvres à son oreille ... ¤

Dôméki : ... eh, la Belle au Bois Dormant ...

Watanuki, entrouvrant les yeux : ... hein ?...

Dôméki, reculant : J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller, tu dormais trop bien.

Watanuki, très mal à l'aise : ...Dô...

¤ Il se mit à rougir ... ¤

Dôméki : C'est pas grave ... une fois rentré, tu pourra dormir autant que tu veux. Mais là, il faut monter.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dans la voiture !

Watanuki, avec un demi-sourire : ... huuuum ... et pourquoi pas, tiens ?... elle est confortable ...

Dôméki : C'est ça ...

¤ Watanuki se redressa.

Il s'étira, fatigué de devoir se lever ...

Ils sortirent, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Sur le chemin, Watanuki ne cessait de découvrir et apprécier les environs ...

Ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Le **petit** ascenseur ...

Il y avait de la place, mais la proximité ... était très forte, là ... ¤

Watanuki, le coeur battant et le visage rouge : ...

Dôméki : Ca va ?

Watanuki : Ca va !... tout va bien ...

¤ Dôméki, si ce n'est le visage gardant la même expression que d'habitude, ne ressentait pas moins d'émotions ...

Au sixième étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

Quelques pas à droite, et ils se trouvent devant un appartement. Le 608.

Dôméki sortit les clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Watanuki sentait de l'excitation à l'idée de découvrir le lieu de vie de l'homme qu'il aime ... ¤

Dôméki, entrant : Et voilà. Bienvenue ici.

¤ Ils quittèrent leurs chaussures. Ils traversèrent un tout-petit couloir faisant office d'entrée, pour découvrir une grande pièce, à la fois cuisine et salon. Le mur de droite était combiné à un grand plan de cuisine. Pas très loin était disposée une table basse en bois, avec deux coussins de chacun des côtés pour s'installer. À l'opposé de la cuisine, un canapé était installé en face d'une petite télévision. Une grande baie vitrée, donnant une vue sur la ville de Tokyo, les accueillait dans la pièce, car elle était sur le mur en face de l'entrée. ¤

Dôméki : C'est modeste. Juste assez pour bien vivre ...

Watanuki : ... je la trouve très chaleureuse ...

Dôméki : Merci.

¤ Watanuki était inquiet pour Dôméki. Il était vraiment mal en point ... ¤

Watanuki, se retenant de mettre sa main au visage de Dôméki : ... ton visage ...

Dôméki : Ca va aller ... mais le tien est enflé ...

Watanuki : C'est rien comparé au tien ...

Tous les deux, se fixant : ...

¤ En face la baie vitrée, sur le mur, il y avait trois portes. Dôméki ouvrit la première, et ressortit avec une trousse de secours. Il prit une chaise de la table. ¤

Dôméki : Installe-toi.

¤ Ce que fit le jeune homme. Dôméki s'intalla sur l'autre, en face de lui. Il foullait dans la trousse ...

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une petite serviette blanche. Il se leva pour aller à l'évier. Il passa la serviette sous l'eau froide.

Au même moment, Watanuki profita de ne pas être sous le yeux de Dôméki pour chercher dans la trousse ...

Quand Dôméki revint s'installer, son invité l'attendait avec des cotons et du désinfectant. ¤

Watanuki : Pas question que tu me soignes si tu n'es pas toi-même guéri.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Pour une fois, Dôméki fit un demi-sourire, qu'il fit disparaître vite fait.

Ce demi-sourire toucha profondément Watanuki, qui fut désarmé de toute détermination ... ¤

Dôméki : Comme tu veux.

Watanuki : Il s'agit de toi ! Je ne comprends pas que tu réagisses pas dans l'état où tu es !

Dôméki : J'y pensais pas, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Watanuki, rougissant : Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou pas, ça change rien, t'es blessé !!

Dôméki : Tais-toi deux secondes.

¤ Il lui passe rapidement la compresse sur sa joue. ¤

Dôméki : J'ai pas dit non. Mais je peux me débrouiller.

Watanuki : Tu fais beaucoup pour moi ! Je n'ai encore rien fait ! Pour une fois, j'aimerais t'aider.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Dôméki se résigna d'un signe de tête.

L'invité imbiba un coton de désinfectant, et commença à nettoyer son visage, en commençant par les traces de sang.

Puis le nez, qui ne saignait plus. Il prit un autre coton pour lui faire une compresse. Il la laissa longtemps, avant de passer sur les bleus ... ¤

Watanuki : Ca va mieux ?...

Dôméki : Oui, merci ... et toi ?

Watanuki : Aussi.

¤ Ils se regardèrent longtemps, se caressant leur visages des yeux. Ils étaient désolés pour leurs blessures.

Leurs yeux restèrent ancrés ...

... ils hésitèrent à s'approcher l'un de l'autre ...

... et de s'embrasser ...

... cette idée leur traversa l'esprit plus d'une fois ... ¤

**BIBIP !!**

Watanuki : ?!

Dôméki, regardant sa montre : Excuse-moi, c'est ma montre ... il faut que j'enlève la sonnerie ...

¤ Il était déjà une heure ... ¤

Dôméki : Il faudrait aller se coucher, il est tard.

¤ Ils retirèrent leurs compresses. ¤

Dôméki : Ta joue est beaucoup moins gonflée ...

Watanuki : Toi aussi, ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Dôméki : Hum ...

¤ Il rangea le matériel et ramena la trousse dans la salle de bain. Watanuki se leva de sa chaise. ¤

Dôméki, sortant de la pièce : Ici, c'est la salle de bain. Tu pourras utiliser tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu en auras besoin.

Watanuki : D'accord ...

Dôméki, refermant la porte pour ouvrir la suivante : Là, c'est ma chambre.

¤ Watanuki l'observa. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été un peu vidée de son contenu ... ¤

Watanuki, perplexe : Un lit gonflable ?...

Dôméki, passant sur le sujet : J'y suis pas très souvent, sauf le matin parce que je dors, et les autres fois c'est quand je lis. N'hésite pas à me réveiller si tu as un problème, ou tout simplement si tu as besoin de compagnie.

Watanuki : N'exagérons rien ...

Dôméki, refermant la porte : Je suis sérieux. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas.

Watanuki : ... hum ...

Dôméki, ouvrant la dernière porte : Et voilà la tienne ...

¤ Il y avait un grand lit blanc, à l'air douillet et confortable, une petite table de chevet avec une lampe, une grande fenêtre, donnant également sur la ville, et une armoire à vêtements. À la grande surprise de Watanuki, il y trouva un bureau pour le dessin, assez grand, avec du matériel de grande qualité juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle était magnifique ... ¤

Dôméki : J'ai déplacé mon lit et une de mes armoires dans ta chambre. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour toi ...

Watanuki : Le lit gonflable m'aurait suffit, tu sais !...

Dôméki : Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Watanuki : ... euh ... si ... bien sûr, que ça me plaît ... mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien dormir ?...

Dôméki : Ce ne dérange vraiment pas. Je préfère ça comme ça.

Watanuki : ... et où as-tu trouvé ce bureau ?...

Dôméki : C'est mon grand-père. Je suis allé le voir ce matin. Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il faut pour ton travail. D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour. Il te souhaite bon courage aussi.

Watanuki, serrant les poings par émotion : ... c'est vraiment ... très gentil ...

Dôméki : Il faut bien que tu travailles ...

Watanuki : ... je suis très heureux ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Cette réfléxion lui alla droit au coeur. Tous les remerciements du monde n'auraient pas valu cela ... ¤

Dôméki : C'est moi qui suis heureux.

Watanuki, levant la tête vers lui : Dôméki-san ...

Dôméki : Appelle-moi par mon prénom. On va se passer notre journée ensemble pendant un temps, alors ...

Watanuki : D'accord ... c'est Shizuka, ton prénom ?...

Dôméki : Oui. Et toi c'est Kimihiro je crois ...

Watanuki : C'est ça ...

Dôméki : Hum ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Bon. Ben bonne nuit, alors ...

¤ Watanuki, sans hésiter, se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser rapidement sa joue ...

Dôméki en fut très surpris. Il ressentit un frisson ... ¤

Watanuki, lui souriant tendrement : Bonne nuit ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il baissa sa tête vers ses pieds, mal à l'aise ... ¤

Dôméki, partant : Et tâche de bien dormir, hein ...

Watanuki : Ne t'inquiète pas ... toi aussi, dors bien ...

¤ Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Watanuki observa longuement sa nouvelle chambre ... ¤

Watanuki : _... elle est vraiment aux petits oignons ... il a vraiment été soucieux de mon bien être ..._

¤ Il s'avança vers le lit ... ¤

Watanuki : _... j'ai trop sommeil ... il faut que je dorme maintenant au lieu de rêver ..._

¤ Il prit le temps de se déshabiller avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures ...

... elles étaient douces ...

... chaleureuses ...  
... et surtout, le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avaient ... ¤

Watanuki, respirant joyeusement les couvertures : _... l'odeur de Shizuka ..._

¤ À ces mots, il rougit ... ¤

Watanuki, s'emitouflant dans les couvertures : _... j'arrête de penser à lui, sinon je vais faire nuit blanche ..._

¤ Il ferma les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki : _... j'ai vraiment hate d'essayer ce bureau ... de commencer ma première planche ..._

¤ Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit ...

Dôméki, de son côté, stressait à se demander si Watanuki dormait bien, si il se sent bien dans cette chambre, etc ... Les petites inquiétudes de l'homme amoureux. ¤

_**¤ Watanuki ouvrit les yeux ...**_

_**Mais ce n'était pas le matin ... ¤**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ... j'ai sûrement envie d'aller aux toilettes, ou de boire pour m'être réveillé ...**_

_**¤ Mais ses yeux se tournèrent sur un homme, assis sur son lit, le regardant d'un air menaçant ... ¤**_

_**Shinji :**__** Je t'ai trouvé, Kimihiro.**_

_**Watanuki, tétanisé :**__** ...Shinji...**_

_**Shinji, tournant sa tête vers le sol, à côté de la porte :**__** Et ton amant aussi ...**_

_**¤ Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était écoeurant.**_

_**Dôméki, allongé sur le côté, sanglant, un poignard planté dans son torse ... Il le tenait à deux mains, souffrant ...**_

_**... il était au bord de la mort ... ¤**_

_**Watanuki, se levant brusquement :**__** SHIZUKA !!**_

_**Shinji :**__** Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il va mourir dans exactement ...**_

_**¤ Il regarde sa montre. ¤**_

_**Shinji :**__** Ah ! 40 secondes.**_

_**¤ Watanuki transpirait de stress et d'horreur ... ¤**_

_**Shinji :**__** Tu as deux possibilité, Kimihiro.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ...**_

_**Shinji :**__** La première, tu le regardes mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ...**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ... non ...**_

_**Shinji :**__** Sachant que je te tuerai après.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ...**_

_**Shinji :**__** La deuxième, tu reviens avec moi, sans assister à sa mort ... et tu ne me quittes plus jamais ...**_

_**¤ Watanuki ne savait plus quoi faire ...**_

_**Il fixait Dôméki ... il ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de lui, tellement il était terrifié ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki, la voix agonisante :**__** ...Kimi...hi...ro...**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ...**_

Dôméki, serrant les épaules du jeune homme entre ses doigts : Kimihiro !! Réveille-toi !!

Watanuki, serrant la chemise de Dôméki entre ses doigts : Shizuka !!

Dôméki : Je suis là !! Je suis là !!...

Watanuki, se réveillant : ...Shizuka...

Dôméki : ... ça va ?... tu te sens bien ?...

¤ Il leva sa tête vers Dôméki. Il le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude ...

Watnauki était rassuré ... il avait tellement peur que cela arrive ... ¤

Watanuki, laissant tomber sa tête sur le torse de Dôméki : ... j'ai cru que Shinji t'avais vraiment tué ...

Dôméki, brusqué : !...

¤ Le cauchemar de Watanuki le rendit triste. Cela devait être affreux ...

Il le prit dans ses bras ... ¤

Dôméki : Tout va bien, je suis là ... tu vois, je ne suis pas mort ... tout va bien ...

Watanuki, se câlant un peu plus contre lui : ... tout va bien ...

¤ Il se sentait mieux ... il n'avait rien à craindre ... tout était terminé ...

... et les bras de Dôméki étaient si chauds, si doux ...

... ils suffisaient à le rassurer ...

...

... les bras de Dôméki ?... ¤

Watanuki, se retirant vite fait : GYAAAAH !!

Dôméki, surpris : ?...

Watanuki : ... euuuh ... pardon ... j'étais fatigué et ... je suis juste tombé de sommeil ...

¤ Il se rallonge vite fait dans son lit ... ¤

Watanuki, cramoisi : Bonne nuit. Et pardon pour le dérangement.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, se cachant bien dans les couvertures : ...

¤ Seule une touffe de cheveux ressortait des couettes ...

Dôméki, doucement, les frotta avec sa main. ¤

Watanuki, rougissant de plus belle : _Aaah !! Mais euuuuh !!_

Dôméki, sortant de la chambre : Ne me refais plus un cauchemar pareil, d'accord ?

Watanuki, entièrement caché ( il a honte XD ) : ... hum ...

¤ Le propriétaire de l'appartement refarma la porte.

...

... Watanuki était heureux d'être ici, c'est vrai ...

... et Dôméki n'en avait l'air pas moins ...

... mais il s'inquiétait ...

... Shinji est sûrement parti à se recherche ...

... il en a peur ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Et voilààààààààààààààààààààà ! Ca vous plaît ?

Envoyez-moi une review, pleaaaaaase !

Bisous !

Tohru


	8. Chapter 8

COUCOU C'EST MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Comment ça va ?!

Voici la SUIIIIITEUUUUUUH !!

Eh ouais !

Je tiens à vous dire que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre !

...

... déjà ...

Et les vacances approchent ! Je vais devoir vous laisser ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

Que d'émotions !

Bon, au lieu de vous faire un speech, je crois que je ferais mieux de balancer la suite ...

Bisous à tous !!

**Chapitre 8**

¤ Watanuki se réveilla doucement, tranquillement. Dôméki l'avait vraiment détendu cette nuit, après le cauchemar. Il avait pu s'endormir sans problème, malgré le stress ...

Il s'était vidé l'esprit. Il en avait eu besoin.

Il était tard. Mais Watanuki se sentait tellement bien qu'il voulait rester au lit ...

D'ailleurs, tout était bien calme ici. Shinji, lui, serait déjà réveillé. Dôméki devait encore dormir.

Il n'allait quand même pas le réveiller ...

Il regarda sa table de chevet. Le locataire avait laissé un réveil pour lui, afin qu'il puisse savoir l'heure.

Il était presque midi ... ¤

Watanuki : _... quand même, vu l'heure qu'il est ..._

¤ Il prit le temps de se lever, détendu. Il se disait qu'il avait le temps, pour remercier Dôméki ( il ne le fera jamais assez ! XD ), de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était sûr que celui-ci dormait tranquillement, insouciant.

Alors il sortit en caleçon, ses vêtements dans la main, espérant aller dans la salle de bain.

Seulement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en même temps que Dôméki ouvrait la porte de la sienne ...

... dans la même tenue ... ¤

Watanuki, surpris : Ah ...

Dôméki, surpris lui aussi : Tu es réveillé ?...

Les deux : ...

¤ Ils réalisèrent bien vite la situation ...

Et devinrent écarlates. ¤

Dôméki, montrant la salle de bain : Vas-y ... avant moi ...

Watanuki, paniqué : Non, toi vas-y !...

Dôméki : Décide-toi ...

Watanuki : Euh, j'y vais ! Mais c'est moi qui prépare le déjeuner, hein ?!

¤ Et il se carapata dans la salle de bain ...

Inutile de décrire son état sentimental ... ¤

Watanuki, cramoisi : _... euuuh ... j'ai vu Shizuka ... en caleçon ... c'était pas un peu prématurééééé !!_

¤ Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre ses esprits ... ¤

Watanuki : _... le pire, c'est que ... j'ai eu le temps de ... le regarder en __**détails**__ ... il est bien foutu ..._

¤ ... pensée maudite ... ¤

Watanuki, gesticulant d'énervement : _**FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE ME DOUCHE !!**_

¤ Ce qu'il fit le plus vite possible, histoire de redevenir "normal" ...

Au même moment, Dôméki préparait la table dans la cuisine.

Il avait prit soin d'enfiler des vêtements pour ne pas circuler dans la maison en calbute ...

Il fallait faire le repas ...

Mais il n'était pas très réveillé ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Mais il eut juste le temps de réfléchir à quoi préparer que Watanuki sortit de la salle de bain avec fracas, une serviette sur la tête ... ¤

Watanuki : C'est moi qui fait le déjeuner !!

Dôméki, toujours pas réveillé : ... mais c'est toi l'invité ...

Watanuki, le poussant dans la salle de bain : Allez ! Laisse-moi faire et va te doucher !

¤ Et il ferma la porte derrière Dôméki. ¤

Watanuki, les mains plaquées sur la porte : _... on dirait un vieux couple ... ça craint ..._

¤ Et une fois de plus ... ¤

Watanuki : _MAIS ARRÊTE DE ROUGIR, IMBECILE !!_

¤ Il partit vite fait préparer le déjeuner, il doit sincèrement penser à autre chose !! ¤

Watanuki : _... où est le riz ?_

¤ Question existencielle.

µµµµµµ

Dôméki sortit de la douche que Watanuki n'avait toujours rien préparé ...

... comment dire, il se posait une deuxième question existencielle ...

Il n'osait pas demander à Dôméki.

C'est ce qui le bloquait. ¤

Dôméki : Et si on allait plutôt en ville ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ En ville ...

Mauvaise réponse.

Watanuki s'arrêta net à ces mots.

Il paniqua.

... en ville ...

... il y a peut-être Shinji, en ville ...

Dôméki sentait sa frustration ... ¤

Dôméki : Non, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki réfléchissait toujours ... mais rien ne lui venait en tête.

Il n'allait quand même pas commander, c'est pas classe. ¤

Dôméki : Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à cuisiner ? Tu voulais absolument faire le repas.

Watanuki : ... ben ...

**GROS SILENCE DE TAUPE**

Watanuki, murmurant sa question existencielle : ... viande ou poisson ?...

Dôméki : ... pardon ?

Watanuki : Viande ou poisson ?... Tu préfères quoi ?...

Dôméki : Ben ... les deux sont bons.

Watanuki, angoissé : Tu m'aides pas !! Je veux te faire plaisir alors je veux savoir ce que tu préfères !! Viande ou poisson !?

Dôméki : Comme tu préfères, j'aime les deux.

Watanuki : TU M'ENERVES !!

Dôméki : Viande. J'ai mangé du poisson hier.

Watanuki, retrouvant son calme d'un seul coup : ... ah ... merci ...

Dôméki : J'allais pas te laisser aussi stressé. C'est pas grave que tu fasses du poisson ou de la viande, tant que c'est bon ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ ... il se sentait un peu troublé ... ¤

Dôméki : Ca va, Kimihiro ?

Watanuki : ... ben ... disons que ...

¤ Shinji voulait toujours quelque chose de bien précis au repas. Si lui, il n'était pas d'accord, ce n'était pas grave. Il fallait que ça contente Shinji ...

... encore un truc dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... c'est rien !

Dôméki : Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki : Oui oui, il n'y a pas de problème ...

Dôméki : Hum ... tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite à m'en parler.

Watanuki : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

¤ Il fixa le frigo. ¤

Watanuki : Bon, la viande ...

¤ Il fit le repas avec grand soin.

Comme Dôméki insistait ... il ne l'avait pas fait tout seul.

Mais le principal, c'était de savoir qu'ils mangeaient ensemble.

De se savoir l'un près de l'autre. ¤

Dôméki, mangeant le yakiniku préparé par Watanuki : C'est très bon.

Watanuki : Merci ... mais c'est toi qui a fait la cuisson.

Dôméki : Oui mais c'est toi qui a pané le porc.

Watanuki : Si la cuisson est mal faite, c'est fade.

Dôméki : Si la chapelure est male mise ça s'éfrite et ce n'est plus du yakiniku.

Watanuki, tout rouge : BON CA VA !! JE SUIS PAS UN CORDON BLEU !!

Dôméki : J'ai le droit de dire que c'est bon. Ca te met mal à l'aise ?

Watanuki : ... euh ... un peu ...

Dôméki : Faut me le dire au lieu d'hurler.

Watanuki, se cachant dans ses mains : Mais je sais pas comment faire autrement !! Je suis maladroit !!

Dôméki : Ouais, j'ai vu ça ...

Watanuki, dépassant toutes les catégories de rouge : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... si ça te plaît, c'est le principal ...

Dôméki : Hum.

¤ Ils continuaient de manger leurs légumes à la vapeur et leur viande panée. ¤

Dôméki : Tiens ... Noël, c'est pas dans une semaine ?

Watanuki : Hein ?

Dôméki : Le 24 Décembre ...

Watanuki : Ah, dans moins d'une semaine, dans quatre jours.

Dôméki : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ...

Watanuki : Hum ... tu n'y penses jamais ?

Dôméki : Rarement ...

Watanuki : Ouais ... _je pense à tous ces lecteurs qui ne comprennent pas comment on peut oublier Noël ... Tohru, tu expliques ?_ ( oui oui ! En fait, les japonais ne fêtent pas Noël comme chez nous ! C'est juste un jour de fête pour eux, notamment pour les amoureux le soir du réveillon ... Noël se fait rarement en famille : toujours entre copains ou en couple ! )

Dôméki : C'est cool.

Watanuki : C'est cool !

¤ Ils finissent de manger avec bonne humeur ...

L'après-midi, Watanuki partit à son bureau, dans sa chambre.

C'était un bureau, en bois, de grande qualité. Dessus était déposé du matériel très performant : du papier au grain très fin ainsi que des feuilles blanches au poids élevé, des plumes de différentes tailles, plusieurs encre plus ou moins colorées, selon le choix de l'auteur, des feutres-pinceaux de toutes les couleurs, des crayons de papier très fins, de toutes les sortes : H, HB et B, du 4 au 1, ...

C'était un rêve pour Watanuki.

Il caressa la table ... ¤

Watanuki, souriant : _... il est magnifique ..._

¤ Il s'y installa, et prit une feuille.

Il voulut se saisir d'un crayon. Mais lequel prendre ?...

...

... ils sont tous si beaux ... ¤

Watanuki : _... mais celui-là, je vais en avoir besoin pour le cleanage ... et celui-là pour marquer les ombres ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOON !! JE NE SAIS PAS !!_

¤ Il choisit finalement le HB.

Il commença à dessiner ...

Mais le personnage qu'il dessina ne lui plasait pas. ¤

Watanuki : _Bon, ça peut s'arranger ..._

¤ Il gomma et recommença ...

Aucune amélioration. ¤

Watanuki : _Quand même. Pour dessiner la même chose deux fois ..._

¤ Il recommença une fois de plus ...

Et une fois de plus, il avait dessiné avec les mêmes erreurs. ¤

Watanuki : _Mais c'est pas vrai !!_

¤ Il fut déjà désespéré ...

... mais il se trouva une raison. ¤

Watanuki : _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'entraîner ..._

¤ La porte s'ouvrit lentement, mais soudainement.

Dôméki fit un pas dans la chambre. ¤

Dôméki : Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Hé ?

Watanuki, désespéré : J'Y ARRIVE PAAAAAAS !!

Dôméki, plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose : Hé, calme-toi !

Watanuki : Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas d'entraînement ...

Dôméki : Ah ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... lorsqu'il était aux beaux-arts, mon grand père s'exerçait en dessinant des models vivants ... il a beaucoup progressé comme ça.

Watanuki : ... ah ...

Dôméki : Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dessiner ici, ce n'est pas très grand ...

Watanuki, fixant Dôméki avec grand intérêt : Si. Il y a quelque chose.

Dôméki : ... et quoi ?

¤ Dôméki se retrouva devant la baise vitrée du living-room, assis sur une chaise, à regarder dehors ... ¤

Watanuki : Et tu ne bouges pas, hein ?

Dôméki : Pas de problème ...

¤ Dôméki n'aimait **pas** être statique.

Il aimait faire le légume.

Mais pas être immobile comme ça ...

Mais bon, si ça peut aider Watanuki ... ¤

Watanuki : Ca va, c'est bien ...

¤ Il commence à dessiner l'homme avec beaucoup d'application ...

... il en devenait très exigeant ...

Il fallait qu'il soit aussi beau que le vrai quand même !

... il est tellement beau ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ah mais non, il est pas comme ça ...

Dôméki, tournant la tête : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Watanuki : Ne bouge pas !!

Dôméki, se remettant en place : D'accord. Désolé.

¤ Il continua de le dessiner ...

Il y prenait passion.

Mais il n'était jamais satisfait ... ¤

Watanuki : J'ai fini ...

Dôméki : Je peux bouger ?

Watanuki : Ben oui, j'ai fini !

Dôméki, se levant : Je vais pouvoir voir ...

Watanuki : C'est pas extraordinaire ...

¤ Le dessin était très appliqué, plutôt réussi ...

C'était sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais une première ...

On voyait que c'était un passionné.

Et surtout qu'il était perfectionniste. ¤

Dôméki : T'exagères. Il est bien.

Watanuki : Tu trouves ?

Dôméki : Tu devrais continuer. Je suis sûr que t'arriveras vite à faire mieux.

Watanuki : Si tu le dis ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Tiens, allonge-toi dans le canapé !

Dôméki, ayant peur qu'il ne lui redemande de prendre la pose : Pourquoi ?

Watanuki : Ben ... pour dessiner !

Dôméki : ...

¤ Gagné.

µµµµµµ

Et l'après-midi se passa en dessins, poses et satisfactions.

Watanuki était content de ses progrès.

Dôméki avait finalement prit l'habitude de poser.

Même si ce n'était pas son truc ...

Mais il était heureux de faire plaisir à Watanuki. C'était ce qui lui importait.

µµµµµµ

Watanuki n'allait plus à l'université. Il avait arrêté, mais il gardait contact avec Taokama.

Le lendemain soir, Lundi soir, arriva.

C'est vrai que Dôméki travaille le soir ...

Pas de soirée ensemble devant la télé, ou en face à face à table pour simplement discuter.

Après le repas, il partait rejoindre sa voiture, pour prendre celle du taxi et traverser les rues de Tokyo pour emmener des passagers, tout comme lui autrefois ... ¤

Dôméki, habillé pour travailler, devant la porte : N'hésite pas à manger un truc si t'as faim, à regarder la télé, ... fais vraiment comme chez toi.

Watanuki : Je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper pendant ton absence ! J'ai des dessins à faire ...

Dôméki : Tu peux faire autre chose aussi ...

Watanuki : Eh, tu ne vas pas me reprocher de faire ce que j'aime quand même ?!

Dôméki : Non, mais bon, je veux dire que tu peux prendre une pause. Ca doit être fatiguant de travailler d'arrache-pied comme ça ...

Watanuki : Mais non, tout va bien ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Et puis j'aime ça ! Je pourrais faire ça tout le temps sans même manger ni dormir ! Alors ne t'en fais pas !

Dôméki : D'accord. Tout va bien alors.

Watanuki : Absolument ! Et si je n'arrive pas à dessiner, j'écrirai un peu pour trouver une idée d'histoire.

Dôméki : Très bien. Ben moi, j'y vais ... N'hésite pas à aller te coucher si tu es fatigué.

Watanuki : Je pensais t'attendre, mais ...

Dôméki : Je ne rentrerais pas avant minuit et demi. Alors t'as intérêt à dormir.

Watanuki : D'accord, d'accord !...

¤ Watanuki se sentait étrange.

C'était une expérience un peu nouvelle pour lui.

Il voyait son collocataire partir au travail alors que lui, il restait à la maison.

De plus, il avait l'habitude de le voir au travail.

Là, Dôméki va voir d'autre gens dans son taxi ...

Il en était presque jaloux.

Mais c'était le travail de Dôméki après tout ... ¤

Watanuki, inquiet : Fais attention sur la route.

¤ Ses yeux le suppliaient de ne pas partir ...

"Ne pars paaaaas, Dômékiiiii, ne pars paaaaas, noooooon, ne pars paaaaas ..."

C'était ça.

Mais Dôméki n'était pas plus embêté.

Il ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul. Il avait peur qu'il se sente isolé ... ¤

Dôméki, ouvrant la porte : Bon, il faut que j'y aille.

¤ C'est sûr.

Le boulot, c'est le boulot. ¤

Watanuki : Ouais ... ben travaille bien alors.

Dôméki : Merci. Passe une bonne soirée.

Watanuki : Merci, toi aussi.

¤ Ils continuaient à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ...

Fixés devant la porte. ¤

Dôméki et Watanuki, obnibulés l'un par l'autre : _... je tuerai pour l'embrasser là maintenant ..._

Dôméki, repartant vite : ... je vais être en retard ...

Watanuki : Ouais ...

¤ Il referma la porte derrière lui.

...

La journée a passé si vite, à dessiner Dôméki tout le temps quoi qu'il fasse, à discuter avec lui, à partager des choses, à faire le repas ensemble ...

Il était heureux ici, avec lui.

Rien que deux jours passés avec lui, et il en était sûr.

La soirée sans lui va être longue. Il le sent ...

Il voulut dessiner à son bureau. Il y arrivait, il était content de sont travail, même s'il devait encore s'entraîner. Ses personnages prennaient forme.

Mais il se sentait bien seul ...

...

Il partit dans le canapé pour regarder la télé.

Il y avait un film intéressant. Il voulait le voir depuis il y a un petit moment, quand il passait au cinéma.

Il voulait y aller avec Shinji.

Celui-ci avait refusé, sous prétexte que Watanuki devait travailler pour ses examens.

Il était très content de pouvoir le regarder ...

Mais il se sentait un peu triste quand même.

Dôméki lui manquait.

Il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir à côté de lui pour savourer ce film ...

Il était 23H30 quand il eut fini de regarder la télévision.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire d'aller au lit.

Il voulait voir Dôméki ce soir.

Il en mourrait d'envie ...

Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper non plus. Ni même dessiner, ou écrire.

La solitude devenait son seul centre d'intérêt ...

La soirée passa lentement, Watanuki resta dans le canapé à penser à l'homme qu'il aime ...

... à l'attendre ...

Il était 00H53 quand il entendit les clefs entrer dans la serrure de la porte.

Son coeur battant, il se leva et se précipita pour l'accueillir ... ¤

Dôméki, ouvrant la porte : !... Tu n'es pas couché ?

Watanuki, rayonnant : Je t'ai attendu !

Dôméki : Je t'ai dit de...

Watanuki : Je me suis senti un peu seul ... je ne voulais pas me coucher avec cette impression ...

¤ Dôméki était assez surpris de la réflexion de son ami.

Ca lui mettait du baume au coeur.

Surtout que d'habitude, quand il rentrait, c'était "Au lit ! Dodo !".

Et là, quelqu'un lui annonçait la bienvenue à la maison ...

... lui dire à quel point il lui a manqué ...

... ¤

**La femme accueille son mari à la maison !**

Dôméki, cherchant à le remercier : C'est gentil de penser à moi.

¤ Mauvaise réponse. ¤

Watanuki : Bien sûr que je pense à toi, c'est normal !!

Dôméki : Non mais j'ai pas l'habitude. Et venant de toi, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Mais Dôméki sait très bien se rattrapper. ¤

Watanuki, rougissant : ... ben ... c'est le principal ...

¤ Dôméki referma la porte.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux ...

... il avait l'air très touché ... ¤

Watanuki : Ca ne va pas ?

Dôméki : Non, tout va bien.

Watanuki : Ouais ...

Dôméki, partant : Il faudrait peut-être se coucher. Il est tard ...

Watanuki : Ouais, c'est vrai ... mais je suis content de t'avoir vu avant.

Dôméki : Moi aussi.

¤ Watanuki lui offrit son plus beau sourire ... ¤

Dôméki : Mais la prochaine fois que tu es fatigué, va au lit.

Watanuki : Mais je fais comme je veux !!

¤ Ainsi se passa la soirée.

Et les jours passèrent.

Watanuki se plaisait à dessiner Dôméki et à passer du temps avec lui.

Il arrivait même à en oublier Shinji.

Tous deux sortaient dans la journée, évitant de passer beaucoup de temps dans le petit appartement.

Sauf pour dessiner. ( lol ça me fait rire ... )

Mercredi soir.

Le soir du réveillon de Noël ...

Watanuki a encore passé la journée à dessiner. Ca lui plaisait.

C'était son métier aussi, alors il avait intérêt à ce que ça lui plaise !

Il était à son bureau, à fond dans son travail, quand Dôméki entrait dans sa chambre ... ¤

Dôméki : Kimihiro.

Watanuki, tournant sa tête : Oui ?...

¤ Il aperçut un grand homme, habillé en noir et blanc : une chemise blanche bien boutonnée, un pantalon plombant noir avec une ceinture en cuir, des chaussures en cuir aussi, et une longue veste noire.

Il s'était aussi bien peigné, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être légèrement décoiffé ... ( cheveux rebelles, garde à vous ! Je sais de quoi je parle avec mes cheveux d'1m20 ... ) ¤

Watanuki, en arrêt sur image : ...

Dôméki, les clefs de voiture à la main, d'une voix bien grave, chaleureuse et déterminée : Ce soir, je t'emmène au resto.

Watanuki, ahuri : ... hein ?

¤ Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, sortirent de l'appartement pour aller à la voiture.

La neige tombait abondamment et offrait à la rue un magnifique tapis blanc et étincelant ...

Ils étaient de très bonne humeur, partis pour passer une très bonne soirée.

Dôméki prit les clefs pour ouvrir les portes du véhicule.

Watanuki s'apprête à ouvrir sa porte ...

... quand il ressentit une angoisse ...

... il se sentait épié ...

... observé ...

... en danger ...

... il crut voir une silhouette au loin, dans le parc en face du bâtiment ...

... et de grands yeux bleus terrifants ... ¤

Watanuki, pétrifié : ...

Dôméki, assis à la place du conducteur : Kimihiro ?

Watanuki : Hein ?

¤ Il ne voyait plus rien.

...

... il a dû rêver ... ¤

Watanuki : ... non ... ce n'est rien ...

¤ Il ouvrit la portière, et monta.

Mais le stress continuait à lui nouer le ventre ...

... il avait bien cru voir Shinji ...

µµµµµµ

Ils furent dans un restaurant chaleureux, plutôt modeste mais les gens avaient l'air de bien y manger.

Sitôt entré, Watanuki se sentait à l'aise.

Il voulait tout de suite monter à l'étage le plus haut, et se mettre à côté de la fenêtre.

Dôméki était du même avis.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et virent une table pour deux qui leur plaisait. ¤

Watanuki : Regarde la table à côté de la fenêtre !

Dôméki : Elle a l'air bien ... tu veux y aller ?

Watanuki : Oui !

¤ Ils y allèrent, s'y installèrent. Face à face, ils se regardaient, sans s'en rendre compte, avec amour.

Puis ils admirèrent la vue sur la ville.

La neige continuait à tomber. La nuit était noire. Les immeubles étaient recouverts de cette belle robe froide, celle-ci les faisant ressortir plus intensément que les lumières électriques des écrans publicitaires.

Cette lumière bleutée était magnifique, et renforçait le côté chaleureux des tons rouges du restaurant.

La carte du restaurant les attendait sur la table. ¤

Dôméki : Regarde en premier. Prends ce qu'il te fait plaisir. Je prendrai la même chose.

Watanuki, prenant la carte : Mais tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer ...

Dôméki : Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliqué, tu sais. J'aime manger.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Watanuki comprendra quand il devra lui faire son repas tous les jours. Il comprendra ... ¤

Watanuki : ... si tu veux ...

¤ Il regarda longtemps ...

Il voulait prendre quelque chose de bon ...

... il voulait se faire plaisir ...

... un bon plat chaud ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu as fait ton choix ?

Watanuki, posant la carte : Je crois que oui.

Dôméki : Et qu'as-tu pris ?

Watanuki : Attends que la serveuse arrive ! Tu le sauras bien !

Dôméki : Je veux savoir.

Watanuki : Tu es trop curieux !

Dôméki : Allez !

Watanuki : Mais non !

Dôméki : Comme tu veux.

Watanuki : De toute façon tu le sauras !

¤ Ils finirent par prendre leur commande.

Ils furent servis.

Watanuki avait prit quelque chose de délicieux, qui réchauffe à la fois le corps et le coeur.

Le jeune dessinateur avait l'air d'être dans le bonheur absolu. Ses yeux brillaients, et témoignaient beaucoup de joie à Dôméki ... ¤

Dôméki : Comment tu as deviné que c'était un de mes plats préférés ?

Watanuki : Je n'ai pas deviné. Je ne le savais même pas. À vrai dire, moi aussi c'est un de mes plats préférés.

Dôméki : Ah ouais ?

Watanuki : Oui ... En fait, ma mère nous en préparait toujours avant la mort de mon frère, le soir de Noël. Ce sont tellement de bons souvenirs. Et cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé ... il avait la même couleur, la même saveur, la même chaleur que dans mon enfance ... ça m'a beaucoup touché ...

Dôméki, piquant son nez vers son assiette : Hum ...

Watanuki : Quand j'ai vu ce plat sur cette carte, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de le prendre. Shizuka ... ce souvenir ... je voulais le partager ... avec toi ... la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux ...

Dôméki, levant sa tête : ...

¤ Le silence régnait.

Dôméki en parfaite statue, à l'écoute de Watanuki.

Watanuki, qui parlait avec confiance, mais qui était très tendu ... il en faisait tourner sa fourchette dans sa main droite ...

Maintenant qu'il était parti ... ¤

Watanuki : ... depuis ... depuis que je t'ai rencontré ... il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé ... je me suis senti ... en sécurité ... en confiance ... et ... je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé ... mais la seule chose que j'attendais réellement tous les jours ... c'était les moments où j'étais avec toi ... chaque soir ... j'étais heureux de vous voir ... même si ... tout ce dont je parlais ... c'était mes souffrances ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... et quand j'ai décidé de quitter Shinji ... c'était plus flagrant encore !... je voulais tout de suite te rejoindre ... tout abandonner pour toi ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Le silence fit place, une fois de plus.

Watanuki commençait à être réellement inquiet. ¤

Watanuki : Excuse-moi !... Je ne voulais pas gâcher la...

¤ Il sentit une main se saisir de la sienne sur la table ...

C'était une grande main blanche ...

Il releva la tête ...

Son regard croisa celui de Dôméki ...

Leurs yeux se fixèrent, avec tendresse ...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir que leurs sentiments étaient partagés ...

... ils le savaient ... ¤

Seuveuse : Excusez-moi ...

¤ Ils se lachèrent la main tout de suite, et tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle. ¤

Seuveuse : Souhaiteriez-vous un dessert ?

Dôméki : ... bien ... Tu veux quelque chose, toi ?

Watanuki : Comme tu veux ...

Dôméki : ... je crois que nous prendrons l'addition tout de suite ...

Serveuse : Très bien ! Par carte ou par chèque ?

¤ Ils payèrent, et sortirent.

Ils ne prononçaient pas un seul mot depuis l'addition, et marchaient dans la rue froide ...

Ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux.

Ils ne se regardaient pas.

Ils regardaient le sol.

Et marchaient, sans s'arrêter.

Sous la neige.

Dans la nuit.

Dans le froid.

Frôlant les gens, sans les sentir.

Dans leur monde ...

Jusqu'à la voiture ...

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Se fixèrent l'un et l'autre, enfin.

Restaient d'un grand silence ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Ils glissèrent leurs mains sur les hanches, pour les remonter dans le dos ...

Et se ramènent l'un contre l'autre, s'étreignent fort ...

... se réchauffant l'un et l'autre ...

Watanuki se câlait contre Dôméki, les yeux fermés.

Celui-ci le serrait encore plus fort, respirant son épaule ... ¤

Watanuki : ... Shizuka ...

¤ Dôméki caressa les cheveux de son amant avec douceur ...

Puis les embrassa.

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer. Ils allaient avoir froid ...

Mais il fallait rentrer ...

Ils desserèrent l'étreinte ...

Mais ils se prirent leurs visages dans leurs mains ...

Doucement, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres, et s'embrassèrent, avec tout leur amour ...

µµµµµµ

À l'immeuble, ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Main dans la main, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, ils attendaient d'être arrivés ...

L'immeuble était silencieux, il y avait l'air de n'y avoir personne ...

Il arrivèrent au sixième étage.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte de l'appartement de Dôméki.

Mais quelque chose les choqua ... ¤

Watanuki, lâchant la main de Dôméki : ... la porte ...

¤ Elle était entrouverte ...

Les deux jeunes gens avaient peur ... ¤

Dôméki : Je passe devant. Reste derrière moi.

¤ Le grand homme ouvrit la porte lentement, et tous deux entrèrent dans l'appartement ...

... tout était en ordre ...

Aucune violence n'a été manifestée, si ce n'est porte qui a été forcée ...

Mais une silhouette se tendait, au mileu de la pièce.

Watanuki sortit de derrière Dôméki, et regarda l'homme ...

... ses yeux brillaient de mille feux d'agates pâles ... ¤

L'homme : ... Kimihiro ... tu es bien là ...

Watanuki, estomacqué : ...

**Tsuzuku**

Et la prochaine fois, c'est la fin !

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Soyez sages jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

BISOUS À TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!

Tohru


	9. Chapter 9

C'EST LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! VIVE LA CRÈME GLACEE ET LA CHANTILLY !!

... euh ...

Coucou, c'est moi !

Comment ça va ?

Moi, je vais bien !

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour heureux ! La fin de cette fic, enfin ! Vous allez pouvoir découvrir la conclusion ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes heureux de découvrir ce dernier chapitre ! Et moi, je contente de la publier ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ...

Mais c'est aussi un jour un peu triste, car il s'agit de la dernière fic que je publie avant les grandes vacances ...

Eh oui, je n'ai toujours pas Internet chez moi ... Peut-être que je l'aurais pendant les vacances, il y a des chances, mais je ne suis pas sûre ...

Alors ce dernier chapitre est l'au revoir avant les vacances d'été ! Vous aurez une nouvelle fic de ma part qu'en Septembre ...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai à peu près 4 fics en cours, et je sais quelle va être la prochaine publiée ! Elle sera particulièrement dédiée à HokutoXTora puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée ... elle l'attend depuis un moment d'ailleurs ...

Et ce sera pour la rentrée ! Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'elle pour savoir ce dont il s'agit ... pour vous autre, ce sera la surprise ! Et tant mieux ! J'aime tellement vous faire des surprises ... en ce qui concerne cette fic, elle sera assez ... chaude à certains passages ... mais comme je suis pas lemon, ça n'ira pas très loin, vous verrez ! XD Alors jeunes filles ( et jeunes hommes ? ) effarouchées, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis soft ! Cette fic-là sera humoristique ... TRÈS humoristique ...

Voilà !

Bon, ben sur ce ... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à maintenant, et surtout à Yûka, qui me suit depuis mes tous débuts ... MERCI YÛKA !! Merci aussi à Yunalesca, ma super amie par Internet, et à Jesse Lee, la meilleure amie que j'aie en ce monde ... personne ne te remplacera ...

À tout à l'heure ! Je vous retrouve à la fin !

Tohru

**Chapitre 9**

Shinji, sortant de l'ombre, planant légèrement : ... je me doutais que tu te cacherais ici ...

¤ Il avait toujours les cheveux, en bataille, décolorés mais plus gris que blanc ... il avait laissé un peu sa barbe, une légère barbe noire ...

Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ... il ne s'est visiblement pas changé, même pour dormir ... ils étaient sens dessus-dessous ...

... dans un piteux état ...

... on aurait dit un alcoolique ...

... d'ailleurs, il sentait l'alcool ...

... dégueulasse ... ¤

Watanuki : ... que fais-tu là ?...

Dôméki, s'avançant violemment vers lui ... : Qui vous as permis d'entrer ici ?!

¤ Il s'apprêtait à lever la main sur lui, quand Watanuki le retint ... ¤

Watanuki : Ne fais pas ça !! Ne vous battez pas, tous les deux !!... s'il vous plaît ...

¤ Le silence s'envahit de la pièce ... ¤

Watanuki, lâchant Dôméki : ... Shinji ... comment sais-tu que j'étais ici ?...

Shinji, qui malgré son état d'ivresse garde un brin de lucidité : Je t'ai cherché partout, Kimihiro. Dans toute la baie. J'ai traversé les coins de rue ... j'ai essayé de te trouver ... hier, je t'ai trouvé dehors, avec ce gars ...

¤ Il désigne Dôméki du doigt, d'un air menaçant ... ¤

Shinji : J'ai attendu ce soir ... je savais que tu allais sortir avec lui ... alors je suis entré, et j'ai regardé le tableau des locataires ... j'ai bien retenu le nom de ton copain ... tu n'arrêtais pas de l'hurler l'autre soir ...

¤ Il se mit à le singer de façon ridicule ... ¤

Shinji : "Dôméki-san !! Dôméki-san !!"

¤ Cela eut le don de dégoûter Watanuki, et d'agacer Dôméki ... ¤

Shinji : Désespérant.

¤ Dôméki voulut lui faire la tête au carré, mais Watanuki le serra contre lui pour le stopper.

Il ne voulait pas de violence ... ¤

Shinji : ... après tout, il est mieux que moi ... n'est-ce pas ?...

Watanuki : Arrête ça tout de suite !...

Shinji : Tu vois !!

¤ Il fit tomber la table du living room pour se détendre ... ¤

Shinji : Tu ne veux même pas me le dire !... et à moi ?... t'y as pensé à moi ?...

¤ Il se fit plaintif, une vrai victime ... ¤

Shinji, commençant à trembler : ... je t'ai toujours aimé ... tu sais que je suis sincère ... alors ... s'il te plaît ... reviens ...

Watanuki, pinçant les lèvres : ... tais-toi ...

Shinji, avançant en tanguant : Ne vois-tu pas que sans toi, je ne suis rien ?!... Regarde-moi !!... Regarde-moi !!... Regarde ce que je suis devenu !!...

¤ Il voulut attrapper le bras de Watanuki ... ¤

Watanuki, apeuré : Lâche-moi !!

¤ Dôméki choppa l'agresseur et le plaqua vite fait contre un mur ... ¤

Watanuki : Shizuka, non !!

Dôméki, irrité : Quoi, tu veux le laisser t'agresser !?

Shinji, hors d'état de nuire : Pourquoi t'es là, toi ?... t'as tout foutu en l'air !... sans toi, tout serait comme avant !... t'as tout détruit !!...

Dôméki : Et lui, tu ne crois pas que l'as déjà assez fait souffrir ?!

Watanuki : ...

¤ Shinji était dans un tel état ... malade ... dépressif ...

... son amour était trop excessif, trop possessif ... violent ...

... mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte ...

... tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir Watanuki rien que pour lui ...

... et ne le partager avec personne ...

Ses sentiments étaient sincères, c'était vrai. Mais ils étaient trop dangereux pour Watanuki ...

Le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent.

Il n'aimait plus Shinji, il aimait Dôméki. Et pourtant, il se sentait coupable ...

... il ne pouvait pas réagir ...

... il sentait son coeur se serrer ... ¤

Watanuki : ...Shinji...

Shinji, le regardant avec souffrance : ...

Watanuki : ...Shinji...

Dôméki, qui s'inquiète de ce qu'il va dire : ...

Watanuki : ...je sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont sincères...et l'ont toujours été...je n'en doute pas...mais...tu...tu réalises ce que tu m'as fait ?...

¤ Shinji tremblait de plus en plus ...

... un effet de l'alcool ou un excès de sentiments ?...

... il n'en sait rien ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu m'as frappé !...j'ai eu deux côtes cassées !...à cause de toi !...j'ai eu peur !!...Tu te rends compte !?...si tu étais allé plus loin, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est !!...

Shinji : !!...

¤ Ses yeux s'aggrandirent ...

Dôméki s'alarma, mais l'homme ne bougeait pas ... ¤

Shinji : ... tu m'as trompé !... tu ne m'as rien dit !...

Watanuki : ...je ne t'ai jamais trompé...mais ce soir-là...je voulais te le dire...

Shinji : ... me dire quoi ?...

Watanuki : ...que je te quittais...

¤ Shinji était très choqué ...

... sa respiration se saccadait ...

... des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ... ¤

Watanuki, qui s'en voulait à la vue de Shinji : ...je ne t'aime plus, Shinji...c'est fini...

Shinji : ...non...

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : ...

Shinji : Non, tu ne peux pas !!...

Watanuki, pleurant aussi : ...si...

¤ L'homme ivre serra les poings, terriblement angoissé ...

Il repoussa Dôméki, et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Il en tomba. ¤

Watanuki : Shinji !!

¤ Il ouvrit la baie vitrée au plus vite. ¤

Dôméki, se relevant : !!

¤ Il voulut le rejoindre pour l'éloigner ... ¤

Shinji : N'APPROCHEZ PAS !! OÙ JE SAUTE !!

¤ Dôméki s'immobilisa ...

... il ne put rien faire ...

... ce fou était capable de se suicider ... ¤

Shinji : ...Kimihiro...si...si tu ne m'aimes plus...je ne suis plus rien...

Watanuki : Non ...des autres hommes, comme moi...il y en a plein d'autres !...arrête ça...

Shinji : ...reviens...reviens, s'il te plaît...

Watanuki : Ma décision est déjà prise...je reste ici...

Shinji : ...tu fais une grave erreur...car si tu refuses...

¤ Il regarde en bas de l'immeuble, par la fenêtre ...

Il sont très haut ...

... la chute serait mortelle ...

... le vent froid s'engouffre dans l'appartement ... ¤

Shinji : ...je saute...et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie !...tu le regretteras !...

Watanuki, estomacqué : NE FAIS PAS CA !!

Dôméki : C'est quoi ces conneries !? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites au moins !? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !!

Shinji, s'agrippant maladivement au bord de la fenêtre : J'VOUS AI SONNE, VOUS !!...

¤ Il se recroquevillait presque sur le bord ... ¤

Watanuki : ...ne saute pas...

Shinji : Je ne sauterais pas si tu reviens à la maison !...

Watanuki : Ta réaction est vraiment puérile !...c'est n'importe quoi !...

¤ On entend une sirène, dehors ...

Deux voitures de police se garent sous la fenêtre ...

Des agents de sécurité en sortent ...

Certains se précipitent dans l'appartement ... ¤

Shinji, affolé : ...

¤ Dôméki se rassure ...

... la respiration de Watanuki devenait saccadée ...

... il avait plus peur que jamais ... ¤

Shinji : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ On entendait les pas des policiers en train de monter les escaliers dans un martèlement régulier ... ¤

Dôméki : _... ils vont venir le chercher ..._

Watanuki : _... il ne va pas mourir ... il va seulemtn aller en prison ... il ira mieux après ..._

Shinji : _...pas eux...pas eux...pas eux..._

¤ Les policiers entrèrent, et envahirent l'appartement à grande vitesse. ¤

Policier, à Shinji : Pas un geste !!

Shinji, fronçant les sourcils : ...

¤ Alors que deux policiers allaient le chercher, ...

... il monta sur le bord de la fenêtre ...

... et d'un seul coup ...

... sans attendre ...

... sans réfléchir ...

**Vlan ...**

¤ ... saute dans le vide ... ¤

Watanuki, courant vers la fenêtre : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

¤ Il serrait les doigts sur le bord de la fenêtre, et regardait en bas ...

... il voyait Shinji, étalé sur la voiture ...

... mort ...

... du sang coulant sur le toit du véhicule ...

... du sang qui sortait de sa tête, de son corps ...

Il hurla.

Il pleura.

Dôméki intervint, le prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner.

Le jeune homme se réfugia dans ses bras, et pleura toutes ses larmes.

Son amant le consola.

... comme il put ...

Les policiers allèrent chercher le cadavre de Shinji. Ils l'intallèrent dans la voiture non endomagée, pour l'emmener à la morgue.

Shinji Kotobaru.

Né le 16 Septembre 1986.

Mort le 24 Décembre 2013, à l'âge de 27 ans.

µµµµµµ

C'était la voisine du dessous, une certaine Mme Minori, inquiète de nature, qui avait prévenu les secours en entendant les bruits qu'il se passait là-haut.

Quelques jours plus tard, Shinji fut enterré au cimetierre. Peu de gens étaient venus.

Watanuki n'en faisait pas partie.

Mais il voulait le voir, une dernière fois, avant de lui dire au revoir.

Seul.

Il était là, devant sa tombe, qu'il observait longuement, pensivement.

Il en était malade ...

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Shinji mourrait.

Il s'en voulait ...

... mais il savait que son ex avait la tête qui ne tournait pas toujours rond ...

... il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute ...

Ses larmes montèrent encore ...

Dôméki vint le voir.

Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour son amant ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est mort, tu vois ...

Dôméki : ... j'en ai bien l'impression ... je suis désolé ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il laissa quelques larmes couler ...

Dôméki prit sa main, et la caressa avec son pouce.

Le jeune homme en sourit un peu ... ¤

Watanuki : C'est bon ... je crois que j'ai envie de partir ...

Dôméki : Hum ...

¤ Ils repartirent, ensemble, main dans la main.

Et ne revinrent plus jamais aurpès de cette tombe.

Ils la délaissèrent à jamais.

µµµµµµ

¤ Trois ans passèrent. Le vent soufflait dans le parc, en ce jour ensoleillé d'automne. Il commençait à faire froid ; le vent soufflait, faisant voler les feuilles orangées des arbres, alors que celles-ci terminaient leur chemin sur le sol, formant un tapis d'or.

Sur un banc, Watanuki, dans un grand manteau noir, les doigts croisés, fixant les feuilles dans le vent, semblait attendre quelque chose ... ou plutôt quelqu'un ...

Un homme, portant aussi un grand manteau noir, s'approcha de lui derrière un banc. Il tenait une petite fille par la main, le visage poupon et les cheveux au carrés, s'emmitouflant dans son manteau rose. Elle portait des bottes en plastiques violettes et une petit bonnet mauve. Un vrai petit ange ... ¤

Dôméki : Kimihiro.

Watanuki, se retournant : Shizuka ! Te voilà !

¤ Il se leva et embrassa son amant. ¤

Watanuki : La première journée d'école d'Aya s'est bien passée ?

Dôméki, souriant : C'est plutôt à elle qu'il faut le demander.

¤ Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille. ¤

Watanuki : Ca s'est bien passé à l'école ?

Aya, se dandinant : Mouiiiiiiiii !

Watanuki : Tu me diras ce que tu as fait quand on sera à la maison, d'accord ?

Aya : D'accord !

¤ Il embrassa sa joue moëlleuse avec tendresse. ¤

Dôméki : Tu as l'air bien tendu ...

Watanuki, se levant : Oui ... j'ai reçu une réponse ce matin pour mon projet ... ils acceptent de le publier !

Dôméki, agréablement surpris : C'est vrai ?

¤ Watanuki, rayonnant, sourit.

Dôméki, d'un bras, le ramena contre lui. Le dessinateur resserra l'étreinte ... ¤

Dôméki : C'est génial !

Watanuki : Oui !

¤ Ils se lâchèrent. Une lueur trouble vint aux yeux de Watanuki. ¤

Watanuki : Mais je suis tendu ... je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les lecteurs en lisant ...

Dôméki : Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Il y aura forcément des lecteurs qui aimerons.

Watanuki : ... j'en sais rien ...

Dôméki : Justement, tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne peux pas juger. Mais je suis très heureux que ton manga soit prit ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle !

Watanuki : Merci !

Dôméki : Je suis fier de toi.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : ... hum ...

¤ Dôméki l'embrassa. ¤

Dôméki : On rentre ? J'ai faim.

Watanuki : De toute façon tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre !

Dôméki : Eh ouais.

¤ Watanuki rit un peu. Il prit la petite Aya par la main. ¤

Watanuki : Tu viens ?

Aya : Voui !

¤ Ils repartent, parlant de choses et d'autres, la petite fille intervenant parfois dans la discussion comme une grande. Elle en était fière.

Une vraie famille.

Leur avenir s'annonçait heureux, dans l'amour et l'harmonie ... ¤

**OWARIIIIIIIIIIIII !! ARIGATÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ !!**

ET VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !! C'EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! HAPPY END !!

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !

Merci encore d'avoir lu !

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! JE VOUS QUITTE C'EST TROP DEPRIMANT !! ( déjà que j'ai pleuré pour Shinji ( même s'il est salaud, je pleure toujours quand un perso meurt ... ) maintenant je pleure pour vous ! Quelle émotive ... lol )

Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour m'avoir été fidèles jusqu'à maintenant ! BISOUS À TOUUUUUUUUS !!

PASSEZ DE TRÈS BONNES VACANCES !!

JE NE VOUS OUBLIE PAS !!

ET SURTOUT AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN !!

JE VOUS SOUHAITE TOUT PLEIN DE BONHEUR !!

À BIENTÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔT !!

C'était Tohru ! ¤grand sourire¤


End file.
